A New Chapter
by hheath541
Summary: Maura and Jane on their honeymoon. Very M rated. Third in a series, but can be skipped without loosing too much plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Be warned, if you are following this story only after reading 'The Rush Begins,' this story is rated M, and will be earning that rating. In fact, there is very little in this chapter that isn't smut. I apologize to anyone who can't/won't be able to continue reading in this series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have a stack of letters from bill collectors, telling me I own less than nothing. Suing me would be a waste of everyone's time, and your money.**

**Not happy, ffn is messing with my RTF files. They uploaded just fine for 24 chapters. Then, I try to upload the last chapter of 'The Rush Begins,' and all of a sudden all my line breaks are gone. This is my 'not happy' face *grrr*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When their plane came into view, Jane let out a low whistle and stopped to stare. Maura smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her the rest of the way.<p>

As they got closer, Jane kept swiveling her head, trying to take all in. "When you said 'private plane,' I thought you meant some little thing that would tossed around in the air. You could fit our house in this thing, and still have room left over."

Giving up, Maura let go of Jane's hand so she could walk around the plane. "It's not that big. I think the square footage is closer to that of the guesthouse. I requested a plane with a sleeping cabin and separate quarters for the crew. I felt it prudent, given the length of the flight and our plans during it. There's also a galley, and small bathroom with a low-pressure shower."

Jane turned to her, chuckling. "So, what you're saying, is that you requested a flying house so we could be comfortable and alone?"

Head tilted, Maura thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I believe that's a fair statement. Would you have preferred something smaller?"

Laughing, Jane dragged her toward the stairs leading up to the plane. "Not at all. This is perfect. Let's go see the rest."

They met the pilot, chef, and attendents, got a tour of the plane, and were given the standard safety guidelines, and shown the call button to request anything. Soon, they were ready for take-off, and then in the air.

As soon as it was safe, Jane had her seat belt off and was unfastening Maura's to pull her to her feet. As soon as they were level, Jane's mouth crashed into hers. Her hands roamed up and down Maura's body, feeling every inch she could reach. Maura moaned into her mouth, fisting her hands in the lapels of Jane's jacket.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting. Maura nuzzled into the side of Jane's neck, placing feather-light kisses as she spoke. "Not that I'm arguing, but what was that for?"

Using both hands to hold her face, Jane kissed her hard, again. "I've wanted to get you out of that dress since I saw you in it. Now, we are alone, and I can finally peel it off you. I'm not waiting a minute longer than I have to. I want to see my gorgeous wife, and we have a club to join."

Instead of responding, Maura grinned and started unbuttoning Jane's jacket and vest to slip them off. When they were off, and placed on the seat beside her, she started working on the shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it was exposed.

Groaning, Jane pulled her up to meet her mouth. As Maura worked on the rest of the buttons, Jane tangled her hands in Maura's hair, deepening the kiss. Eventually, the need to remove the rest of their clothes made them part.

Maura stared as she slipped the shirt down and off Jane's arms, leaving her ivory lace bra in place, fingertips barely skimming her skin and making her shiver. She ran the tip of her nails up the center of her torso, across her shoulders, and down her arms to entwine their fingers. Smiling, she held their arms behind Jane's back as she leaned in to kiss her way from behind her ear, down her neck chest, and licking from the center of her cleavage back up to hungrily kiss her lips.

When she felt her hand led to the zipper on the side of Maura's dress, Jane stepped back to watch. She slid the zipper down slowly, until the dress pooled at Maura's feet and she stepped out of it to place it with Jane's clothes. LIcking her lips, Jane ran her eyes over the woman in front of her. Maura was standing there in a white lace and satin corset attached to sheer white stockings with suspenders, white lace boyshorts, and her white heels.

She finally made her way back up to Maura's face, to see the desire and knowingly smirk. Even after swallowing, her voice was rough when she spoke. "You wore that on purpose. You're trying to drive me insane."

Still smirking, Maura took the one step needed to press her body against Jane's and whisper in her ear. "Of course, and I can tell it's working. What is it about stockings and suspenders that turns you on? Or is it seeing me in nothing but my lingerie and heels? I've wondered, but you've never given me the chance to ask, before. So, what is it about seeing me like this that gets you so worked up?"

Jane's eyes fluttered closed as she gasped quietly at Maura's words and breath in her ear. Her hands slipped from her hips, up her back, and finally slid down the back of her panties to pull their hips together.

Finally, her brain caught up enough to realize that Maura actually wanted an answer. It took a few more seconds before she'd gathered enough words to respond. "I don't know. I always want you, but seeing you like this, it just drives me crazy. You're so smooth and silky and sexy, and I get to undress you. You're like the best present ever, and you're all mine to unwrap."

Nuzzling under Jane's jaw bone, she nipped and licked as she slid her hands down to undo her belt and pants. As the pants slid to the floor, Maura slid to her knees. Gently lifting one leg at a time, she removed Jane's shoes, socks, and pants. Standing back up, she stopped to place one kiss over the simple ivory lace panties.

They both moaned when Jane slid one hand down the front of Maura's panties to cup her. She slipped two fingers inside as she almost growled in Maura's ear. "You're mine. I still can't believe it, sometimes, but you're mine. And I get to spend the rest of my life loving you, just like this."

Maura bit Jane's shoulder as her eyes closed and she ground herself into Jane's hand. "The rest of our lives. Always yours."

Jane closed her eyes against tears, awed by how the woman in her arms gave herself completely. She started thrusting deeply, whispering her love into Maura's ear. When she felt Maura start to clench and twitch around her fingers, she sped up and ground her palm against Maura's clit with each thrust. Jane pulled Maura's face to hers, kissing her deeply to muffle her scream as she came.

After a moment, Jane lowered them both gently to the seat, pulling Maura into her lap. She groaned when Maura pulled her hand up to her mouth, to lick her fingers clean. When Maura turned to straddle her lap, Jane watched her, intently. Her head fell back, eyes closing, when Maura leaned in to suck strongly on one nipple, through her bra. When Jane's back arched as she paid the same attention to the other nipple, Maura reached behind her to unfasten her bra, slipping it off and tossing it aside.

She watched as Maura licked, nipped, and kissed her way down Jane's body, until she was kneeling between her legs. Seeing her kneeling on the floor, still wearing her white lingerie and heels, made her close her eyes to calm herself down. It almost worked, until she felt a warm mouth kissing and licking her through her panties.

Jane's hips shot up, and she gave a strangled cry, her eyes flying open to see Maura's eyes watching her as she hummed against her clit. Unable to look away, Jane watched as Maura licked and sucked her through her panties. Just as she was ready to beg, Maura's hands slid underneath her and slowly slid her panties down and off.

Her eyes snapped shut, head flying back, when she felt Maura's hot mouth close around her clit. Hips bucking, Jane clutched the armrests until her hands hurt, when Maura sucked, hard, on her clit, just once. She let out a breath she didn't remember holding when Maura released her, just to moan when she felt her tongue run up the length of her slit and circle around her clit. When she felt Maura thrust two fingers deep inside her, she was unable to stop her hands from flying to tangle in her hair. Maura's answering chuckled vibrated against her clit, sending her screaming over the edge.

Maura gave her a couple moments to calm down, before crawling back into her lap. Pulling her into a kiss, Jane hummed happily when she tasted herself on Maura's lips.

Several minutes later, Jane judged Maura off her lap, standing. "Come on, you got this giant plane so we would have a comfortable bed. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, now would we? I still have to get you out of the rest of your clothes."

Even though they'd had a long day, and there was still more than twelve hours left to their flight, they didn't get much sleep. They did pick up their scattered clothes and get dressed so they could have a quick meal.

When the pilot announced their approach, they quickly got dressed and packed away their wedding clothes. Jane sat next to the window, watching the sparkling, blue water and gem green island draw closer. They landed at the small airfield on the island.

As they were loading their bags into the car waiting for their use, Maura stopped and looked thoughtfully back at the plane. "I wonder if the charter company would be willing to send us a copy of the security footage? I'll contact them tomorrow, and ask."

Jane dropped the bag she was lifting to put in the trunk. "Security footage? There were cameras on the plane? Why didn't you warn me?"

Maura turned to her with a sly grin. "Only in the main cabin and public areas. The sleeping cabin and other private areas aren't watched. The cameras are there for security and insurance purposes. It ensures that the charter company can collect compensation for any thefts or damages. As for why I didn't warn you, you distracted me before I could, and then I forgot."

Picking the suitcase back up, she put it in the trunk to give herself a moment to think. "So, whoever is in charge of watching the tapes after the plane returns, is going to see everything we did while in the main cabin. Everything. And you want a copy of the tape. Do I even want to know why?"

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, purring in her ear. "I want to watch it with you, later. After all, it was the first time we made love as a married couple, and the first time we joined the Mile High Club. I think I would very much like to watch it with you."

Pulling back just enough to see her face, Jane studied her. "You're serious. You really want to watch it, don't you? You like being filmed."

Biting her lip, Maura looked up at her through her lashes. "Does that bother you? I've never anyone else enough to risk it. A tape like that could potentially ruin my reputation, or even my career, so I never chanced it. I never even thought to mention the possibility, to you, until I remembered the cameras on the plane."

Closing her eyes for a moment to think, Jane leaned down to kiss her gently. "We can talk about it later. Since it already exists, I wouldn't mind if you requested a copy of the security footage. In fact, it might be a good idea if you can see if they'd be willing to delete after doing whatever they need to for insurance or whatever. I'm not sure how I feel about something like that existing somewhere out there."

Nodding, Maura smiled brightly at her. "I agree. I'll ask about the possibility when I contact them, tomorrow. Even if they aren't able to do so, the company is very discrete and would never risk the potential lawsuits that would happen for releasing damaging footage to the public. They're one of the most reputable companies in the country, and used by politicians and business executives. They stand to lose a lot of business at even the hint of a scandal."

Giving her another kiss, Jane held the door open so Maura could get behind the wheel. "Ok, that actually helps me not worry so much. Come on, take me to our private, island villa. We can worry about our sex tape, tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did that make up for the lack of smut in 'The Rush Begins?' I fully expect the first few chapters to be rather smutty. After all, they ARE on their honeymoon. **

**I have no idea where this story is going, or how long it'll end up being. I have very little planned out, and almost nothing beyond the honeymoon. So, I'll be as surprised as you are by each chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the house was mostly silent. Every now and then, Maura would point something out to Jane, but lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with them.

When they pulled up in front of a small beach house, Jane was mildly surprised at its size. "I think I was expecting something bigger."

Grabbing her hand, Maura led Jane toward the house. "When I inherited the land, it came with a rather large mansion. I stayed there once, and found all the empty space to be overwhelming, and unneeded. It actually houses most of the executive staff of the vineyard, now, as well as serving as a venue for meetings and events. I had this house built to be closer to the beach, and to feel more comfortable. Do you want a quick tour, or would your prefer to just unpack and go to bed? I know I'm exhausted."

Fighting a yawn, Jane shook her head. "Unpacking and bed. You can give me a tour, tomorrow, of the house and the island. Show me exactly how much of this is ours, and I'm sure you're dying to show me the vineyard you mentioned. But, first, I need sleep."

They unloaded their bags and got them inside. Maura led them to the bedroom, insisting they unpack to keep their clothes form wrinkling. Finally, Jane steered Maura to the bed, lying down and pulling her into her arms. A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Maura woke, finding Jane gone. Getting up, she wandered the house, until she found Jane sitting in the kitchen. Outside the doors, the moon reflected off the waves. Walking up behind her, she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.<p>

Jane didn't turn when she spoke. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Came looking for something to eat, and just stop looking at the water. I'm used to the water. Growing up in Boston, you just stop really noticing it, you know? But, here, it's so different. There's no lights, so you can see all the stars and the moon reflected in the water. It's almost like the water and the sky go on forever. So, I've been sitting here, just watching."

Maura smiled, kissing her cheek. "It is beautiful. I used to come here when I needed to get out of the city for a few days or a week. Even though I was alone, it felt less lonely, somehow. It doesn't make any sense, because I was more alone here than I was at home."

Leaning back into her, Jane pulled Maura's arms tighter around her. "You said you haven't been here in years. Why did you stop coming? It's gorgeous here."

Smiling, she nuzzled Jane's neck. "I stopped needing to get out of the city. I met someone who made me stop feeling lonely, and I didn't need to come here to feel better, anymore. I knew coming here would just feel lonely, because I'd miss you."

Unable to speak for a moment, Jane turned to kiss her. "I'd have missed you, too. I did miss you, on the days I didn't see you. I still would, if I ever let you out of m sight for that long."

Maura laughed lightly. "So, THAT'S why you started showing up with take out and movies, or calling to invite me to the Robber. I suspected, hoped, but never knew for sure. I started to look forward to those visits and calls. They meant I didn't have to risk being turned away if I sought you out. It took me a long time before I was confident that you actually wanted my company, and would accept any overtures I made. That's when I knew what having a best friend meant. When I realized you made plans with me in mind, not only with me, but you also included me in your plans with others and made sure to always have time for me."

It was Jane's turn to laugh. "Babe, I did more than make sure I always had time for you. As far as I was concerned, Wednesday evenings and the weekends were yours. I didn't make other plans for those days. The only exceptions were work, Sunday dinners, and when Ma would force me into something. I'd have given you Friday evenings, too, but I knew you needed that time for your date nights. Even then, most of the time I had plans, it was because you dragged me on a double date."

She stared at Jane, in mild disbelief. "You really did that? I never realized you saw those times as standing plans. I guess I just thought you spent time with me when you didn't have other plans. If I'd known, then I might not have talked you into so many double dates. Mostly, I wanted to make sure I got to spend time with you. It, also, helped to know that if my date went badly, we would go back to my place for a drink and to talk. After awhile, I started to look forward to the bad dates, almost as much as the good ones, because bad dates always ended with you staying late and deciding to sleep over."

Jane shook her head, chuckling. "We're a pair. You dragged me on bad dates so we'd end up having sleep overs. I agreed to to go, hoping they'd suck, so I could sleep over. More and more, I have no idea why we didn't end up together, sooner."

Maura didn't even have to think before answering. "For me, it was mostly because I was unsure. At first, I was unsure if the emotions I experienced were unusual between best friends. I recognized my physical attraction to you, of course, but I wasn't sure if the level of comfort and attachment was usual for that type of relationship. When I started to realize I probably felt more, and deeper, than best friends typically do, I was unsure how you'd react. Rather than risk losing your friendship, either because I misread my feelings or you didn't return them, I decided to not say anything."

It was several moments before Jane came up with an answer. "I never had a friend like you, before. All of my best friends were always guys. With them, there was always a level of distance, probably because we didn't want anyone to think we were together. With you, I didn't have to worry about that, so there wasn't that distance. By the time people started thinking we were a couple, I didn't want anything between us to change, so I ignored it. I really have no idea when I started being attracted to you. Attractions always been more mental for me, anyway. I can find someone attractive, but I'm almost never attracted to someone until I start to really get to know them. I think it was just too gradual for me to notice. You were just my best friend, until I realized I was head over heels in love with you."

After a moment, Maura nodded. "Like the anecdote of the boiled frog. If you place a frog in a pot of water, and slowly heat it, the frog won't notice the change in temperature until the water gets hot enough to kill it. The change is too gradual for their bodies to register, before it's too late. It's an example often used to help visualize how one can become acclimated to gradual change over time, without realizing that any change has occurred."

Jane shrugged. "I really don't know. I just know that I wouldn't change the way I feel about you, for anything. If you'd admitted you were attracted to me, sooner, I might've freaked out, or I might've realized I was attracted to you. I probably would've freaked out, at least at first. You would've felt hurt and rejected, and would've distanced yourself. I'm glad that didn't happen. Things happened the way they needed to, and I wouldn't change a minute of it. After all, it got us to here."

Maura hummed in agreement, and they both turned to watch the sun rise over the water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, fluffy chapter. I blame the fact that I started writing it at 2am, and got progressively sleepier as I went. Don't worry, there will be more smut, as well as actual plot (waits for the gasps of shock and dismay to quiet), in future chapters. **

**This chapter was going to have smut, but I think I'm just too tired to come up with any. Instead, you get sleepy conversations in the dark with quiet introspection. **

**I should take myself off to bed, so I can have the energy to write some more fun bits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My line breaks are still getting removed when I try to upload an rtf file. REALLY needs to fix that. I have having to create duplicate files, in another format, just so I can upload.**

**CaptainStone: I'm one of those people who reads a scene/story, and ends up thinking, 'but they're forgetting about _.' There's no way there WOULDN'T be security cameras on a private plane (not when even my school bus, in high school, had cameras). Somehow, that led to me thinking that Maura would probably enjoy having a copy.**

**danielle v: I have no idea how long this will be, but I feel comfortable saying it'll probably be at least as long as the others in the series.**

* * *

><p>Eventually, the sky was a clear blue. For the first time, Jane saw the beach in daylight. The sea sparkled a bright blue, and the sand looked soft and warm.<p>

Grinning, she turned in Maura's arms. "So, how close are we to other people?"

Tilting her head, Maura studied her for a moment before answering. "The closest people would probably be at the vineyard, which is several miles from here. Not many people live on this side of the island. There's a small town past the vineyard, on the other side of the island. What do you have in mind?"

Her grin grew wider the longer Maura talked. "You. Me. The beach. The sun. Exactly what we're wearing right now."

Maura ran her eyes over Jane's body, since neither of them had dressed when they got up, then turned with a bounce in her step to head toward the bedroom. "I'll get the sunscreen and towels. There should be lounge chairs and an umbrella in the shed, if you want to get them out."

Jane watched her walk away, before turning to go inspect the shed. She opened the door, took one look inside, slammed the door, and went back inside, making sure the door was firmly shut behind her.

When Maura came back out, she found Jane standing in the kitchen, almost glaring at the patio door. "Did you change your mind? There really shouldn't be anyone around to see us. There are plenty of beaches more conveniently located for anyone enjoying the sun. Part of why I picked here for the house was because it is rather isolated."

Shaking her head slightly, Jane reopened the patio door, letting Maura go first. "No, I didn't change my mind. I was just waiting for you."

As Maura made her way toward the beach, she looked back over her shoulder. "Would you get the lounge chairs out of the shed? And maybe the umbrella?"

Quickly following Maura, she led her to a spot about halfway to the water. "Nah, I don't think we need them. The sand is soft enough, we can just use the towels."

Stopping, Maura pulled Jane around to face her. "If you plan to do anything more than just tanning, then you'll get at least the lounge chairs."

Jane stopped herself just short of stomping her foot in the sand. "Come on, the sand is nice and soft, the towels will be fine."

Giving Jane a look, Maura pointed to the shed. "You've obviously never had sex on a beach. I, for one, plan to do more than just tanning, and don't want sand in uncomfortable places. So, would you please get the lounge chairs? If you set up the umbrella, I can get some wine and snacks."

Digging her toes into the sand, Jane looked between the shed and Maura. "Would you mind getting the chairs? I can go get the food."

Eyes narrowed, Maura looked at Jane closer. "Why are you trying to get out of setting up the chairs?"

Actually stomping, this time, Jane whined. "There's a snake in the shed, alright? I went to get them out, and there was a snake sitting on the floor right in front of the door, and it was staring at me. Can you please get the chairs out? I can get the wine and food, and anything else you want me to get."

Laughing lightly, Maura ushered Jane toward the house. "There are only two species of snakes native to this island, and both are completely harmless. They eat mainly insects, and the occasional small rodent. Neither produce venom. You go inside and get some food together, and I'll take care of the snake. I'll let you know when it's gone, ok?"

Smiling, Jane leaned down to kiss her. "Thanks, Babe. I love you. I'm sorry to freak out, but you know I hate snakes. Anything in particular you want to eat? And do you want red wine, or white?"

Thinking for a moment, Maura shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure what food will be here. I asked that the kitchen be stocked with enough basics to last us a few days. Just see what you find. I've been wanting to try last year's red, but never got around to having any imported. Grab a bottle for us to try. The wine cellar is just off the kitchen."

Jane stared at her for a moment. "You do realize this is me you're talking to, right? You need to be more specific than 'last year's red.' What brand, vineyard, whatever, am I looking for?"

Reaching up, Maura gave her a peck on the lips. "Sorry. I forgot you wouldn't know. The only wine I keep here is from the vineyard on the island. I have them send over a couple bottles of each vintage. Just look for a bottle of red with last year's date on it. It should be near the door. If it's as good as I was told, then I'll be sure to have them send several bottles home, for us. There may even be some local beer, in the fridge, if you want to try it."

Kissing her, again, Jane went inside to raid the kitchen.

Several minutes later, she came out of the wine cellar, which was really more of a large closet, to see Maura carrying the chairs out of the shed. Putting the wine on the counter, she ran out to help. They got the chairs and umbrella set up, then went back inside to finish getting the food together.

They put together some sandwiches and tray of finger foods that wouldn't be spoiled by the heat. As Jane carried the tray out, Maura darted into the shed, coming out with a small tray table. Setting everything down, they finally sat down to relax on the beach.

Maura poured them both some wine, taking a sip and deciding she would definitely have some shipped home. They ate their sandwiches, watching a small pod of dolphins in the distance.

After they were done eating, Jane stood up, standing over Maura. "Turn over. I don't want to risk you getting sunburnt."

Leaning the back of the chair down, Maura turned over onto her stomach, feeling Jane move to straddle her. She almost moaned when she felt Jane settle on the back of her thighs and start lightly rubbing her back. When the first squirt of cold lotion hit her back, she gasped. Jane laughed as she kept her from turning over and easily avoided the awkwardly swatting hand.

The lotion warmed as Jane massaged it into her shoulders and back. The longer the massage went, the more Maura relaxed. By the time Jane moved from her shoulders to one arm, she was able to move it without resistance. She worked down both arms, before moving to finish her back.

Massaging and kneading the muscles, Jane worked her way down Maura's back and sides. When she reached the top of her ass, Jane scooted further down her legs. Maura sighed quietly as she massaged the lotion into her ass. The sighs started to turn to moans as Jane worked her way down Maura's thighs and calves, massaging lotion into every inch of skin. Reaching Maura's feet, Jane tickled the soles lightly, making her flip over to place them flat on the chair.

Jane crawled up Maura's body, until she was leaning over her face. "Good, can't have your front burning, now can we? You might as well let me finish. No sense in you taking over, at this point."

Maura moaned, reaching up to pull Jane into a kiss, before whispering in her ear. "I'll be sure to return the favor. Can't have you sunburnt, either."

Eyes fluttering closed, Jane lightly nipped Maura's ear, before sitting up. Stretching Maura's legs back out, she settled herself down on her thighs. Squirting a line of lotion down the center of her torso, Jane started at her collarbone and massaged her way down. Adding more lotion, she stopped to focus on Maura's breasts, rubbing the lotion in until Maura started to writhe and whimper. Ignoring the wetness between Maura's legs, she worked her way down one leg, and back up the other.

Squirting a dollop of lotion on her pubic bone, Jane crawled back up Maura's body to lean over her face. Once Maura opened her eyes to look at her, Jane reached down and started to rub the lotion in, not touching where she knew Maura wanted her fingers. Finally, when her hips started to buck, and she started to beg, Jane slipped her hand further down. Cupping her in her hand, she let Maura grind against her palm for several moments. Pulling away slightly, she watched Maura's face as she rubbed her clit hard and fast, until she came with a scream.

When Maura opened her eyes, she found Jane smiling down at her. Returning the smile, she leaned up for a kiss.

Pushing on Jane's shoulder, she moved so they were both lying on their sides, before moving to lean over her. "I'd love to stay like this for awhile, but I really don't want you to get burned. The things I have planned, won't work if I can't touch you."

Chuckling, Jane turned to lie on her stomach. "Babe, even if I did burn, I'd still want you to touch me."

Shaking her head, Maura moved Jane's hair out of the way and starting working the lotion into her back. Massaging firmly into the muscles, she worked her way down Jane's back and arms. She placed several kisses and nips across Jane's ass, before applying the lotion. Moving down her legs, Maura massaged the last bit of tension from Jane's body, before tapping her hip to get her to turn over.

Once Jane was on her back, Maura started massaging her feet, working the lotion between each toe and rubbing her thumbs into the arches. After a few minutes, she finally started working her way up Jane's legs. When she reached her stomach, she rubbed the lotion between her hands, and lightly caressed the skin until the muscles started to twitch and she heard Jane bite back a giggle. Smiling, Maura moved to sit on her pelvis, leaning down to suckle lightly at one nipple, then the other. Sitting back up, she finished rubbing the lotion into the rest of Jane's torso.

Maura moved Jane's legs so her feet were resting on the sand, leaving her straddling the lounge chair. Getting up, she moved to sit in the other chair.

Feeling her absence, Jane opened her eyes to find her. "Babe, you're not done, yet. You forgot a spot."

Smirking, Maura moved the chair so she could face Jane while leaning back. "Oh, I'm done. I left that spot for you. I want to watch."

Groaning, Jane shut her eyes tightly, breathing deeply, before opening them to look back at Maura. "I think I like this new side of you. Why were you hiding it from me, before?"

Maura shrugged. "I wasn't really hiding anything. At first, we were still getting to know each others' bodies and preferences. Then, there simply wasn't the time or opportunity. Now, however, I have you all to myself, for two weeks. I figured this was the perfect opportunity to let you in on some of my particular...kinks. While I wouldn't say I have any real fetishes, there are some things I have found I enjoy from time to time. If you're uncomfortable, with anything, just let me know. If you want to try, or do, something with me, then tell me. There are very few things I refuse to do, and they tend to be at what is seen as the extreme ends of the sexual spectrum."

Shaking her head while she sat the back of the chair back up, Jane let out a chuckle. "So, what you're saying, is that you're kinky, and you want to share that with me, and just haven't had the chance before this? And you want to watch me masturbate."

Head tilted, she thought a moment before nodding. "Yes, that is the essence of what I said. Does that bother you?"

Laughing, Jane leaned her had back on the chair. "No, that doesn't bother me. I do have one question. Is this about seeing me masturbate, or because we're outside? I already know you're a bit of an exhibitionist."

Maura thought about it a moment. "Yes, I have an exhibitionist bent, but this is mostly because I want to watch you. I want to see you pleasure yourself. That we're outside, just adds to it. So, can I watch you?"

Eyes closing, Jane moaned quietly. "God, woman, you're evil. You want me to lie just like this and touch myself for you? Spread open, so you can see everything."

Opening her eyes, she saw Maura swallow and nod, Jane reached for the sunscreen, squirting a little into her hand. Locking eyes with Maura, she rubbed the lotion lightly into her skin, making it glisten. When she was sure there was no chance of burning, she slid her other hand down. Seeing Maura's gaze move to watch her hands, she held herself open with one hand. She ran a finger of the other hand up the length of her slit, moaning when she realized how wet she already was. Circling the finger around her clit, she watched Maura watch her.

She ran her fingers over herself gently, touching and rubbing lightly until she felt the pleasure turn into a gentle ache. Eyes locked on Maura's face, Jane moved the hand holding her open to rub her clit gently. She dipped one finger from the other hand just inside her opening, rubbing the nerves there and she thrust in and out just the tiniest bit. When her hips started to buck, she rubbed her clit harder, thrusting further inside.

For several minutes, Jane pleasured herself, forcing her eyes to stay open so she could watch Maura's reactions. Finally, the pressure built until she was moaning loudly. Letting her eyes close, her body started to arch. Removing the finger from inside her, she reached up to pull and twist her nipples, rubbing her clit fast and hard. With a groan, her body tensed and twitched. Rubbing lightly, Jane let herself come down, twitching every now and then, and opened her eyes to look at Maura.

Licking her lips, Maura finally took a sip of wine before trying to speak. "You're gorgeous. That was...I don't even have a word to describe how amazing that was. Thank you."

Jane laughed lightly, a goofy grin on her face. "You're thanking me? After I just had an orgasm? Babe, watching you watch me, was unbelievable. We are definitely doing that again. Sometime, I think I want to watch you. If all your kinks turn out like this, I'm going to love each and every one of them."

Smiling, Maura turned her chair so she could lie next to Jane, handing her her wine. "I hope so, and I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you come up with. Do you want to stay out for a bit longer, or go inside?"

Thinking for a moment, Jane finished her wine and reached for the bottle to refill it. "I think I want to stay out here, for a bit longer. I'm still enjoying the sun and warmth. It's hard to believe we were freezing our asses off in Boston, yesterday. I love living there, but I could do with winter being less cold. We're going to get home, all tan from two weeks on our tropical island, and everyone will be jealous."

They spent a couple hours relaxing in the sun, mostly in silence. When Jane's stomach growled, and Maura's answered, they both laughed and decided it was time to go inside.

Maura grabbed the towels, wine, and glasses and headed for the house. She turned back when she realized Jane wasn't following her. Jane had the tray from their snacks under one arm, and was trying to fold one of the chairs with only one hand.

Laughing, Maura headed back toward her. "You can leave those out. This is a private beach, remember? If you want, you can close the umbrella, but we can leave everything sitting there until we leave. The tide doesn't reach this far, and there's no point in putting them away, just to get everything back out later today or tomorrow."

Snorting, Jane rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll get used to this being rich thing, eventually. Maybe. I'm just used to having to take everything with us when we leave the beach. As a kid, Pop would strap everything to the roof of the car, and us kids would be crammed in the backseat. Somehow, things never fit quite right on the way back, even though they did on the way there. We'd almost always end up with something shoved under our feet or lying across our laps."

Maura kissed her cheek when Jane walked up to join her. "It's ok. I grew up with this life. Vacations and holidays on private beaches wasn't unusual. When we went to public beaches, there were never toys and coolers and chairs to carry. We would have our towels, and Mother insisted on having an umbrella nearby. I want to take our kids to the beach, and have to worry about how everything will fit in the car. I also want to bring them here, and be able to just leave everything on the beach."

Smiling, Jane kissed her head. "I'd like that. The best of both worlds."

Leaning into her side, Maura laughed. "You do realize, we'll probably want to wear more clothes, when we have kids to bring here."

Jane chuckled. "Well, then we'll just have to spend as much time on the beach naked, as possible, to make up for all those years when we'll be wearing clothes."

Still laughing, and still naked, they worked on fixing lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was fun to write. They have two weeks to explore and share all their kinks. I have a few ideas, but that doesn't mean you can't share yours. I'm doing my best not to let the sex scenes get repetitive. There's nothing worse than feeling like you've read a scene before, just to realize you have (because the author failed to come up with something new).**

**Random, because it's kinda bothering me. I couldn't find a not-awkward way for them to put sunscreen on each others' faces. I know if this was someone else's story that I was reading, I would be left wanting to point out that their faces will have burned. So, just pretend that, at some point, they put it on themselves, or something. Or, that they just don't burn from the neck up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: This is actually the third in the series. The first is, 'Something to Talk About,' followed by, 'The Rush Begins.' If you missed the first story, then reading it will probably clear up some of the references in TRB. There's a pretty good chance there'll be references to both those stories, in this one. I'm always pulling up a chapter to double check something I wrote earlier when it ends up popping up, again.**

**jkarr: Father Isles will make an appearance, eventually, but don't be surprised if you don't like him. I don't like him, and I've basically created his character, since they've said next to nothing about him, on the show.**

* * *

><p>It was two days later before they decided to finally see more of the island. After some discussion, they decided to go to the vineyard.<p>

Maura turned the car down a long road. Grape vines lined the road on both sides, stretching far into the distance. They drove for almost ten minutes, before turning onto another road, lined with more grape vines.

Finally, cresting a small hill, Jane got her first glimpse of the house, still off in the distance. "Holy shit. THAT'S the house you inherited with the land? I'm pretty sure 'mansion' is too small a word to describe it. I've seen smaller hotels. I completely understand why you wouldn't want to stay there. That place is huge."

Maura laughed lightly. "Yes, it is rather daunting. It has four wings, each housing at least ten suites, a ballroom, a formal dining room that can seat about fifty, a smoking room, a ladies' sitting room, a library, and more common spaces than one person could possibly think of purposes for. I added the house, and the land attached to it, to the vineyard after I bought the tract of land that separated them. Most of the vineyard staff above management level has rooms in the house, if they choose to use them. The formal dining room and ballroom do come in handy for events hosted by, or at, the vineyard. Roughly half the books in the library relate to wine and wine making, in some way, and is one of the largest collections housed in one location. The rest are mostly educational, for the employees and their families to use."

Jane leaned forward in her seat, gaping as they pulled up in front of the house. "If this wasn't always attached to a vineyard, then why would someone need something so big? If it didn't look so much like just a giant house, I'd call it a castle."

Getting out of the car, Maura waited for Jane to join her. "It's almost two hundred years old. A minor nobleman originally built it as his vacation home. At the time, most of the island was used to grow olives. After a parasite killed most of the olive vines, the island changed hands. A portion came into my family about a hundred years ago, and the house was restored. The first grape vines were brought over not long after that. I'm not entirely sure why no one ever bought the remaining land to expand the vineyard this far. Just by buying the small tracts of land that divided the vineyard, I almost doubled its size. It now covers a little more than four square miles."

They leaned against the car, mostly ignored by the vineyard workers nearby. "Did anyone ever live here? Or did it just sit empty. No one needs a vacation home this big, unless they're traveling with a small village."

Maura shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I inherited it, there was a small staff that lived here to maintain the house and grounds, and be on hand in the event of visitors. Three of the wings, and much of the fourth, were closed off. They were cleaned and inspected for required repairs once a year. The last time I was here, almost all the suites were in use. Would you like to see inside, or do you want a tour of the grounds?"

Snorting, Jane turned in a circle with her arms out. "I think I got a pretty good idea what the grounds look like. Vines, vines, grapes, and vines. We drove past miles of vines on the way here. Show me this castle."

* * *

><p>Laughing, Maura led her up to the columned porch. Pushing a doorbell that looked very small and out of place next to the oversized doors, they waited a couple minutes for the door to open. The older gentleman on the other side greeted them and informed Maura that the manager was in his office.<p>

Jane stood in the entryway, gaping. The floors were white marble, inlaid with beautiful floral mosaics of colored marble. The high ceilings and light colored walls made it seem cooler and airier than it was. Large paintings and mirrors dotted the walls. Past the entryway, was a grand staircase with marble stairs and a wide banister that made Jane want to slide down it.

She was so busy staring at everything, that she didn't notice Maura leading her into an office off the main hall, until they entered. Everything was done in warm, dark wood and smelled like pipe smoke and leather.

The man seated at the desk rose to greet them. "Ms. Isles, it's a pleasure to see you again. I take it this is your wife?"

Smiling, Maura took his hand, kissing both his cheeks. "Reginald, I tell you every time that you can call me, Maura. Yes, this is my wife, Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is Reginald Benoit. He runs the vineyard."

Jane shook his hand and they exchanged pleasantries. He spent a couple minutes talking to Maura about some of the changes they'd made in the fermenting and distilling processes, and answering questions she asked regarding several people. Jane most ignored the talk, still looking at the room.

When Reginald offered to give them a tour, Maura waved him off with a laugh. "That won't be necessary. I know my way around, and I wouldn't want to take you away from your work. I just want to show Jane around some of the main floor, and possibly the library. Is Maria still here? I would love to say hello, and possibly stay for dinner, if she doesn't mind."

Reginald smiled, nodding. "Of course, Maria is still here. I don't think anyone could make her leave, even if they wanted to. She's in love with the kitchen, in this place. I don't think she could stand to cook in less space, or for fewer people. I think all her recipes are meant to feed at least a small army. You know where to find her, I'm sure. I'll see you both at dinner."

A moment later, Maura was leading Jane back out of the office, and into a tour. She pointed out different rooms and features, sharing information. They greeted several people along the way, getting nods and smiles in return. Eventually, Jane stopped gaping and started asking questions and making comments.

* * *

><p>When they finished downstairs, Maura led her up the staircase to the library. Jane stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, breathing in the smell of books with a smile. Opening her eyes, she found Maura watching her with a small smile.<p>

Jane shrugged. "I've always loved the way books smell. When I was younger, I spent almost as much time in the library, as I did outside playing. I read everything I could find, and always had a book under my pillow."

Leaning up, Maura placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. I wish you didn't hide your intelligence, but I understand why you do. It gives you an advantage when people underestimate your knowledge. I've always loved the smell of books, too. In boarding school, it was the one place I was guaranteed quiet, and the librarian prevented anyone from teasing me while I was there. I could find the answer to any intellectual question I had, in a book. I almost always had at least one book with me, and often more than one."

Pulling her into a hug, Jane kissed her temple before leading her over to a couch sitting under a window. They sat for almost an hour, just talking about their favorite books and sharing memories.

During a lull in conversation, Maura noticed the lengthening shadows on the floor, and checked the time. "I should go say hello to Maria, and let her know we'll be staying for dinner. Do you want to stay here, or come with me? The kitchen is probably rather busy, so she won't have long to talk."

Thinking for a moment, Jane looked around the library. "I think I'll just stay here. Maybe look at some of the books. I know better than to get in the way in a busy kitchen. I don't know how many times Ma, or Nonna, chased me out of the kitchen waving a spoon, when I was younger. A couple months ago, you AND Ma were chasing me out of the kitchen with mixing spoons."

Standing, Maura leaned over for a kiss. "Ok, I shouldn't be long. Dinner should be in a couple hours, so we can spend the rest of the time in here. I'll see if Maria is willing to share the menu, with me."

* * *

><p>Jane had found a book that looked interesting, and was sitting in a chair off to the side, when a small group of teenagers entered, laughing. Noticing her, they fell silent.<p>

One of the girls stepped forward. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you. There's not usually anyone in here, before dinner."

She waved it off, with a laugh. "You didn't disturb me. I wasn't really doing anything, just browsing and waiting for my wife to get back. You can go back to whatever you were laughing about."

Another girl spoke up, "Your wife? Do you mean Ms. Isles? I saw her giving you a tour, and I heard she was here on her honeymoon."

Smiling, Jane nodded. "Yeah, that's her. I wasn't sure how many people here know her."

The first girl answered, "Pretty much everyone knows who she is. After all, she's the owner. I guess that means you're the owner, now, too."

Jane gave a thoughtful huff. "Huh, I guess so. I'm still getting used to that. How do you guys recognize her, she said she hasn't been to the island in several years. Is there a picture hanging somewhere, or something?"

The girl laughed. "No, I doubt she'd allow that, from what I've heard about her. She's the reason we're here, kind of."

Looking the group over, again, Jane asked, "You work here?"

They chuckled, and the first girl gave of a wave of her hand. "No, but our parents do. We're still in school. Ms. Isles set up a scholarship for the workers and their families. As long as we get good grades, then we'll have help paying to go to a university. There's even help getting a student visa, if we want to go somewhere out of the country. We're here, in the library, to study."

Jane nodded, smiling. "That sounds like something she'd do. Do you know what you want to study, yet?"

Most of them hadn't decided, yet. One girl shyly answered that she wanted to be a teacher. From there, they ended up talking about Jane's job and their different interests. They were still talking and laughing when Maura got back.

Walking over, she sat in the chair next to Jane, nodding to the teenagers. "I talked to Maria, and she's happy to have us stay for dinner. She wouldn't tell me what she's serving, however. Sometimes, she likes to surprise everyone. Usually when she's trying out a new recipe. I'm glad you were able to find people to keep you company."

Jane introduced everyone, explaining what they were talking about. Maura smiled, happy to hear that the scholarship was making a difference. They spent the rest of the time, until dinner, talking about colleges, careers, and areas of study.

At dinner, they were joined by a couple of the teenagers, as well as some of their friends, and Reginald and his family. Sitting at one of the many tables set up outside for the workers to eat at, in good weather, they kept talking about schools and majors.

* * *

><p>On their way out, Jane stopped in the entryway, looking up the stairs. Maura watched her, curious. Shaking her head, Jane turned to leave.<p>

Putting a hand on her arm, Maura stopped her from going. "Did you want to go up to the library, again? We can stay for a bit longer, or come back another day."

Jane shook her head. "Nah. Just being silly. We can go."

Studying her face, Maura asked, "What were you thinking?"

Blushing lightly, Jane looked down to watch her toes scuff at the marble. "I've just always wanted to slide down a banister like that, but it's silly and childish. We can go."

Smiling, Maura grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. "Yes, it's silly, but it sounds fun. Go ahead. If you promise to catch me, I'll even try it."

Picking Maura up, she spun her in a circle, kissing her soundly. "You, are amazing. Of course I'll catch you."

Grinning, Jane sat on the bannister, sliding down to jump off at the bottom. Turning, she watching Maura gingerly balance herself, before letting go and sliding down the polished wood with a laugh. Catching her at the bottom, Jane spun them both around as they laughed like children.

Shaking his head with a smile, Reginald went back in his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my head, this chapter was a lot shorter, and was going to be only part of a chapter. You'd think I'd know, by now, not to make any assumptions about a chapter until AFTER I've written it.**

**As always, if you see an error, please point it out. I, sometimes, leave random words out. My fingers just can't keep up with my brain. Even when I go back and reread, my brain will sometimes put in the missing word (since I know it's supposed to be there). So, if you find a missing word, or there's a spelling/punctuation/capitalization mistake, let me know. It bugs me when I notice something like that in a story, so I want to try to avoid it in mine. **

**You can also point out if I got a canon fact, or a fact from this series, wrong. I'm human, sometimes things get misremembered. I'll do my best to correct any facts I get wrong.**

**That being said, this island is completely fictitious. I don't even know what part of the Mediterranean Sea it's in, or what country it would be considered part of, because I just never picked. The geography, flora, fauna, people, and weather of the island are entirely of my own invention. I did, however, double check to make sure there are dolphins in the Mediterranean Sea. **


	5. Chapter 5

**rudy0924: I'm not quite sure how well I'll be able to write drama, but I plan to try at some point in this story. When, all depends on where it takes me, but it won't be until after the honeymoon ends (there's just not call for drama on a tropical island). As for pregnancy, we'll just have to see. I'm hesitant to write something I have no experience with.**

**Paz23: There may be action at some point, probably tied up with the drama. I just have to convince myself to try my hand at writing it. Again, it won't happen until after the honeymoon. Until then, it's all fluff and smut.**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a haze. They made love in every room in the house, and on most pieces of furniture, spent their days on the beach, and even made a trip to town to get more groceries.<p>

They'd been there for a week when Jane remembered to ask Maura about the tapes. "Babe, did you ever contact the charter company about the security tapes?"

Turning from the vegetables she was chopping, Maura nodded. "Yes, I was, eventually, able to talk to their head of security. I explained everything, and he was very understanding. They have to keep a copy of any footage for a minimum of six months, for insurance and legal reasons. He assured me that all files are kept protected on secure servers accessible only from the computers in their main security office, and only by password. Files are deleted after six months, by an automatic program. The footage is only viewed if there is some reason to suspect missing or damaged property when the plane returns, or a law enforcement agency serves a warrant for them. The chances that the files are ever even opened, are very remote."

Jane stared for a moment. "Wow, they really don't mess around. I guess that makes sense if they have deal with politicians. So, no copy, huh?"

Maura went back to preparing dinner. "No, there should be a DVD waiting for us, when we get home. He laughed when I requested it, and said something about it not being the strangest request he's ever gotten. I had asked if he could email the file, but he explained that with the length of the flight, and coding involved with their storage system, it would be much too long to attach to an email. He was also hesitant to risk someone else gaining access to it, should someone manage to intercept the email or gain access to my account. He promised to take care of it, personally, and have the DVD sent by currier. I explained we wouldn't be there to sign for it, but he agreed to allow Angela to do so."

Coughing, Jane hit herself in the chest repeatedly, while Maura got her some water. "You're having MA sign for our sex tape? What if she opens it? What if she watches it? God, it's bad enough she walked in on us. If she sees that, then we're NEVER leaving this island."

After she was sure Jane was ok, she turned to add the vegetables to the frying pan. "Beating your chest like that does very little to help ease choking or a coughing fit. Yes, I'm having Angela sign for it. I called her to let her know to expect a package she would need to sign for, and explained that it was probably in everyone's best interest if she didn't open it. She seemed curious, but once I explained that the contents probably contained knowledge she had no wish to have about her daughter, she agreed. I believe she thought I was talking about an order from an adult web site, although they usually try to be discrete, and curriers tend to attract attention."

Groaning, Jane rested her head in both hands. "You couldn't just tell her it was papers or something? She's going to bring this up, forever. You remember what she did at Christmas."

Without stopping her cooking, Maura looked over her shoulder. "You know I can't lie. Even if I could, I saw no reason to lie about something like that. She, obviously, already knows that we have sex, and that we sometimes use toys. Letting her believe it was a sex toy order, was easier than trying to find a way to deny it, without telling her exactly what it actually is. I don't really understand why you're so uncomfortable with the idea of talking about sex with your mother, it's clear she doesn't share your discomfort."

Staring, Jane shook her head before answering. "You don't know why I don't want to talk about sex with my mother? Are you comfortable talking about sex and sex toys with YOUR mother?"

Maura just shrugged. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be. I received my first vibrator from her, for my sixteenth birthday."

Jane almost choked again. "Constance Isles gave you a vibrator, when you were sixteen? Wow, I never even would've thought of imaging that, even in some parallel universe. Do I even want to know why?"

Shaking her head, Maura took the pan off the stove and started to serve the food. "The idea of parallel universes has never even been hinted at by science. They exist solely within the realm of science fiction series and movies. Yes, Mother gave me a vibrator. She felt, that at sixteen, it was a safe and healthy way for me to explore my sexuality. When I explained that I had already begun doing so, we talked about my experience up to that point, and she offered to help me choose and purchase additional toys."

Looking down at the food in front of her, Jane shook her head as she took another bite. "We have weird conversations at the strangest times. I guess being able to talk with your mother like that, and have her offer to help you buy sex toys, explains part of why you're so comfortable discussing sex. I was raised on Catholic guilt and talks about sex being a sin. I think the first time Ma brought up sex, without yelling at me after catching me making out, I was about twenty-two. I must've turned about five shades of red when she told me that I'd be more pleasant to be around if I would just find a nice boy who could take care of my needs. The closest we've ever come to an actual conversation about sex, or sex toys, sounded about like what happened at Christmas."

Maura thought for a few moments, while she ate. "I can understand how the conservative Catholic views on sex, especially premarital sex, would make you uncomfortable discussing it. Maybe, now that you're married, you'll feel more comfortable having those conversations with Angela. She clearly doesn't view homosexuality as a sin, and premarital sex is no longer an issue. I think she just wants you to feel comfortable talking to her about the things that bother you, or are important to you. I'm not suggesting you start telling her details of our sex life, but maybe just responding to her questions and comments honestly, would be a place to start. I don't believe she wants details, anyway."

Jane was quiet as they finished eating, standing to kiss Maura's temple as she gathered the dishes. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. And, if she starts asking for details, I'm hiding in the bathroom, or something."

Laughing, Maura helped clean up. "Fair enough. What would you like to do this evening? I was thinking we could spend some time in the hot tub."

It took a moment for Jane to pull herself out her thoughts. "Hot tub? We've been here for a week, how have I not noticed a hot tub? And why haven't you mentioned it, before?"

Maura shrugged. "I thought you knew about it. The cover is built into the surface of the patio, but it is still quite visible. This is the first time we haven't been otherwise occupied, so I thought it would be a good time to make use of it. If you'd like, I can start it getting filled so the water can heat up. It shouldn't take too long. We can have dessert while we wait."

Smiling, Jane gave her a kiss. "That sounds perfect. We can sit outside and watch the stars. I'll finish up the dishes, you can go do that. Ice cream for dessert sound good, or did you have something else in mind."

Stopping in the open doorway, Maura spoke over her shoulder. "Ice cream sounds good, but I don't plan to be doing much star gazing."

Swallowing, Jane spent a little longer in front of the open freezer than needed, while getting out the ice cream.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were relaxing in the hot tub.<p>

Jane let her head rest against the edge, looking up at the night sky. "DO you realize we've been here for a week, and the only time we've really work clothes were for our trip to the vineyard, and then into town? In a week, we'll be heading home. Not only will we have to put on clothes, but we'll be bundled up in enough layers to make a penguin sweat to death. I'm really going to miss this place, but I do kinda miss home. I don't miss the bone-numbing cold, though."

Maura moved across to Jane, making her look up when she felt the water moving. "We have another week here, to spend however we want, as naked as we want. If you'd like, we can come back here every winter, for our anniversary. We can spend a week enjoying the warmth, the beach, and each other, before returning home."

Moaning when she felt Maura settle on her lap, Jane started running her hands over her body. "That sounds perfect. I really like having our own island getaway. I take it this is your way of telling me I've done enough star gazing?"

Nodding against her neck, Maura continued peppering the skin with kisses. She ground against Jane's lap, sucking and nipping her neck as her hands ghosted over her skin under the water.

Chuckling through a moan, Jane put both hands on her hips, guiding Maura to grind harder against her. "I'm beginning to think you're part vampire, Babe. You REALLY like sucking and biting my neck."

Pulling away to speak, Maura rubbed her body against Jane. "The belief that vampires bite the necks of their victims, to suck their blood, is very recent. Most versions of the vampire mythos, have the vampire stealing the souls of their victims, often by sucking it out through their mouth while they slept. However, I have found that it turns me on to know I've marked you where others can see, and that you've let me."

Groaning, Jane let her head drop back onto the side of the hot tub. "Only you could possibly think the history of vampires is good sex talk. Please, pick a different topic. Soul sucking, is really not doing it for me."

Laughing, Maura kissed her lightly, before disappearing under the water. Jane stared at where she'd been, seeing the stars reflecting off the dark water. She let out a gasp, bucking lightly, when she felt a tongue run the length of her slit, pressing against her clit, before Maura came back up for air.

Smirking, she went back to her place on Jane's lap. "Was that a good change of topic? You know, I can hold my breath for more than a minute, if I need to."

Pulling her into a hungry kiss, Jane growled. "That was hot as fuck, but don't do it again. If you don't drown, then I might. Besides, I like to watch when you go down on me, and it's too dark to really see under the water."

Maura returned the kiss, happily. "I think I'd rather wait until I can really taste you, anyway. For now, I have other other ideas. Come here."

Watching her curiously, Jane let Maura lead her over to another corner, and position her on her knees facing the side of the hot tub. She looked over her shoulder, brows furrowed in confusion, until Maura had her lean over and moved her hips where she wanted them.

Feeling one of the jets pulsing directly against her clit, Jane moaned as her eyes closed and her head fell forward onto her arms. "God, I love your ideas."

Leaning over her, Maura started licking and kissing her way down Jane's back as she ran her hands over her hips. "When I came here by myself, that spot was my favorite place to get myself off. I'd come several times, just letting the water caress me. Sometimes, I'd have a vibrating egg inside me, at the same time. Would you like something inside you, Jane?"

Moaning deeply, Jane tried to press herself against the jet, groaning when it didn't work. "Yes. God, yes. Anything. This is torture. I need more."

Grinning, Maura quickly thrust two fingers inside her, hard. Holding her hips as still as possible, with her free hand, Maura used her hips to help thrust her fingers in and out of Jane, hard and deep.

When she was panting and begging as she met each thrust, Maura leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Does this feel good? Is this what you wanted? Do you trust me, Jane? I want to try something, but you need to be ok with it."

It took Maura's hand stopping its thrusting, for her to realize she needed to answer. "Yes, you know I trust you. So good. Please, don't stop. Please."

Placing a gentle kiss on Jane's shoulder, Maura wiggled her fingers inside her. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, ok?"

When Jane nodded, Maura pressed her thumb against her asshole, rubbing gently. Jane pressed backwards into the pressure, moaning. Withdrawing her fingers just a bit, Maura eased her thumb in to just the knuckle, and waited.

Spreading her legs wider, Jane leaned up more, pressing herself down onto Maura's hand. "God, yes. Don't stop. Please. More."

Moving her free hand to rub her own clit, Maura started thrusting into Jane faster and harder. Slipping two fingers inside herself and grinding against her palm, she leaned against Jane's back as they both panted and moaned. A couple minutes later, Jane came, crying out her name, and she followed shortly after.

They slipped down to the bench, panting and happily tired. They sat, catching their breath, and looking at the stars.

Eventually, Jane turned to Maura. "That was amazing."

Smiling, Maura sighed. "I'm glad you liked it. Not everyone enjoys anal play, which is why I wanted you to tell me to stop if you needed me to."

Pulling Maura into her arms, she sat for awhile, thinking. "I'd never really thought about. There was no way I was letting a guy anywhere near my ass. The idea of anything that big, there, scares me. But, that felt amazing. I trust you, and I'm willing to try just about anything you come up with, at least once."

Turning, she kissed Jane's shoulder. "I was reasonably sure it wouldn't upset you, even if you didn't like it. If I ever want to try something I am unsure of your response to, or requiring toys or props we haven't used before, I will talk to you about it, first. I know my sex life has been a bit more...adventurous...than yours, and I never want you to be uncomfortable. I've enjoy anal sex, on occasion, and wouldn't mind enjoying it with you."

Jane thought for a moment, before turning to face Maura. "Have you ever had anal sex with a guy?"

Maura nodded. "A few times, but only when I'd been with them for a substantial period of time and was comfortable with them. For the most part, I've mostly used toys."

Shaking her head, Jane chuckled. "I married a sexual hellcat. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with you, but I'm sure I'll have fun trying. Exactly how many toys do you have? I've only seen the strap-on and a couple vibrators, and the strap-on is new."

Looking sheepish, Maura shrugged. "I can't give you an exact number, as I've never really counted. You've seen the wooden trunk in the back of the closet, right?"

Eyes wide, Jane nodded. "I thought it was a hope chest, or held clothes, or something. That's where you keep your toys? Is it full?"

Shrugging again, Maura thought for a moment. "It's not completely full, but it has separate compartments and shelves inside. I keep everything organized and stored properly, so my toys last longer and are easier to find when I want to use one. I brought a few with me, and I'll show you the rest, when we get home."

Jane swallowed before trying to speak. "You brought some with you?"

Smiling, Maura slid into Jane's lap. "Yes, there were a few things I wanted to try, while we're here, so I brought them with me. If you'd like, we can go inside, and you can pick what we use, tonight."

Swallowing, Jane nodded and watched Maura climb out of the hot tub, before moving to follow her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought about splitting this into two shorter chapters, but changed my mind. The girls are gonna have fun with Maura's toy chest ^_~**

**I have one idea, that I plan on using at some point, but am happy to hear yours. I know at least some of you have ideas about Maura's kinks, or even Jane's. Maura isn't going to have all the fun, after all. They have a week left, where they can do basically anything they want, with no chance of being disturbed. They need to take advantage of that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**danielle v: Of course I had to end it there. Have to save some smut for later chapters, don't I? Can't use up all my ideas at once, or what would I end up writing?**

**heatwave16: I am right with you. The few conversations I've had with my mother involving sex, were painfully awkward. She has a habit of bringing up the topic out of absolutely NOWHERE. I doubt there is anything more awkward than having your mother suddenly ask you, "Do you hear us?" Or asking if I'd seen her vibrator, because she couldn't find it (she called it a massager she used for headaches, like I was clueless), and then going on to wonder, out loud, if maybe my brother took it. Or, after I came out, relating all the information she'd learned from her doctor about dental dams and safe sex for lesbians. Yeah, getting beat with a stick would have been much less painful.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were relaxing on the beach. Jane had Maura wrapped in her arms as they sat under the umbrella. The sun sparkled off the gentle waves that lapped at the sand.<p>

After almost an hour of just sitting in silence, Jane gently moved Maura before getting up and pulling her to her feet. "Come on. I have an idea."

Curious, Maura followed her, silently. They reached the tide line and Jane started walking down the beach. She followed, watching Jane watch her feet. Finally, she darted forward, leaning down to dig something out of the sand.

Maura watching as Jane brushed the sand off, then took the couple steps to the water to rinse the rest off. "Jane, what are you doing?"

Turning, she stared at Maura in shock. "What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' I'm hunting for sea shells. We're on a beach, we HAVE to collect shells. It's a rule, or something."

Shaking her head, Maura sighed. "I don't see the point in collecting the remains of deceased animals. Would you want to look for bones, if we were somewhere else?"

Making a face, Jane gave a dramatic shudder. "Eww, no. Bones are morbid and creepy. Shells are pretty, and you can hear the ocean in them."

One hand on her hip, Maura glared. "I had a collection of animal bones when I was younger. When I found skeletal remains, I would clean the bones and attempt to identify the animal they came from. Does that make me morbid and creepy? And, what you are hear is simply the flow of air within the shell, not the ocean."

Laughing lightly, Jane pulled in for a kiss. "Maura, when I met you, you were in the process of stabbing a thermometer into a dead guy's gut. If I didn't find you morbid and creepy after that, then I never will. I've seen you cut into more dead bodies than I can count, sift through stomach contents talking about grocery lists, and put a needle in a dead guy's eyeball. Even after all that, I love you, married you, and have a hard time keeping my hands off of you. I'm pretty sure there's nothing that could make me think you're morbid and creepy. But, if you still have that collection of bones somewhere, please don't let me see them. I see enough dead things at work, and I still think bones are morbid and creepy."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Maura gave in. "There are times I really don't understand your logic. Ok, so you want to collect shells. What are you going to do with them, after that? I could probably find a book of Mediterranean Sea life, to help you identify them."

Jane shook her head, with a small smile. "Nope, don't want to identify them. Just want to find ones we think are pretty. Put away that big brain, of yours, and help me hunt. Maybe we can think of something to do with them, later."

For the next several minutes, they looked for sea shells. Maura had found a few to carry, mostly because she wanted to look up the species they came from. Jane, on the other hand, had more than a dozen that she insisted on keeping.

After having to stop to pick up a dropped shell, for the fourth time, Jane put them down in a pile and pointed at them. "You make sure those stay right there. I'm gonna go look for a basket, or something, we can carry them in."

Rolling her eyes, with a chuckle, Maura watched her run toward the house. Setting her own shells down, she walked a little way down the beach, letting the waves lap at her feet.

When Jane returned with a large cloth tote bag, Maura was several feet down the beach, looking our over the water. "Hey, I wanted you watch them. What if I lost one of them?"

Turning, Maura walked back to the pile of shells. "Jane, they're the empty shells of animals that have either died, or shed them to look for something larger. Where could they possibly go? There are no people, or animals, around that might disturb them, and the tide is several feet away."

Shoulders slightly slumped, Jane started putting the shells into the tote. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds silly. Shell hunting was always my favorite part of going to the beach, as a kid. Only, in Boston, there's so many people on the beaches all the time, that you don't usually find any good shells. Here, we can find all the shells we want, because there's no one else around."

Sighing, Maura knelt down to give Jane a kiss. "Ok, but what do you plan on doing with all these shells, after you collect them? We might be able to take some home, but I'll have to check to make sure there's no ban on taking them out of the country. We can always keep some here, but I don't think we'll have room for all of them, if you do this every time we're here."

After a moment, Jane nodded. "Ok, how about this? We keep looking for a bit longer, today. After we're done, we go through them and pick a few to keep and I'll put the rest back. You can see which ones we can take home, and the rest stay here. How does that sound?"

Smiling, Maura nodded. "That sounds like an acceptable compromise. You can collect all the shells you want, as long as most of them end up back on the beach."

For the next hour, they walked on the beach, adding shells to the tote. Finally, when Jane started to complain it was getting heavy, they went back to their chairs to sort through them. Jane immediately put any that weren't whole in a pile to go back on the beach. Maura set a few aside to look up, later. The rest, they looked though, before Jane finally agreed on half a dozen that she wanted to keep. After scattering the rest back across the beach, since Jane insisted it would be wrong to just leave them in a pile, they went inside for lunch.

Part way through lunch, Jane had a thought she had to share. "Hey, Maura, you know those shell bras hula dancers wear? Do you think we could make you one?"

Maura stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure traditional hula dancers wore bras made from sea shells. It would be extremely difficult to find two shells, or an intact scallop shell, large enough to use as a bra. Shells that large would no wash up on a beach. The mostly likely way to get them, would probably be from deep sea clam divers. Even if we did manage to find a pair suitable for a bra, I would refuse to wear it. I can't believe that a bra made from shells, or any rigid material, would be very comfortable."

Jane just shrugged. "It was a thought. I thought it might look cool."

Head tilted to the side, Maura studied her for a moment. "Do you have an interest in role play? I wouldn't mind wearing a costume, if you want to act out a fantasy. There are a couple role play scenarios I'd be interested in acting out with you."

Sputtering a little, Jane set the glass she'd been drinking from, down. "I don't think I will ever get used to the way you talk about sex the same way you talk about anything else. Just, try not to do that when other people can hear us, ok? The shell bra idea had nothing to do with role play. I've just always thought they were kinda weird, and half wanted to make one. Mostly, just to know I did it."

Maura nodded. "I will do my best to confine discussions of sex to when we are unlikely to be overheard. Would you be interested in role play?"

Jane thought about it, while she finished eating, before finally answering. "I think it all depends on what you have in mind. I have to admit, I would not at all mind seeing you in a schoolgirl uniform. I bet you had to wear a uniform in boarding school."

Nodding, Maura smiled a little. "Yes, but I doubt they were exactly what you have in mind when you think of schoolgirl uniforms. We wore pleated wool skirts down to our knees with either opaque tights or socks, blue dress shirts, and either a vest, sweater, or jacket over them. There was very little that could be done to make them even slightly alluring. The multiple layers hid all but the largest bust sizes, and the skirts hid the rest. They were rather uncomfortable, and I was glad when I graduated."

Chuckling, Jane shook her head. "You're right, not at all what I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of a short plaid skirt and little top. Maybe a pair of knee high socks, or one of your stocking and suspender sets. And your hair up in a ponytail, or two. Nothing wool, and no bulky layers."

After a moment, Maura nodded. "I wouldn't mind wearing something similar, for you. If you'd like, we can start looking when we get home. Would you be willing to wear an outfit or costume, for me?"

At Maura's hopeful look, Jane smiled. "What do you have in mind, Babe?"

Smiling sheepishly, Maura looked up through her lashes. "I've had a recurring fantasy since your award ceremony. Well, actually, it caused more than one. Do you remember after Ian left, and I told you to arrest me?"

Shaking her head, Jane tried to follow Maura's train of thought. "Yeah, you were upset and crying because he left. I can't stand it when you cry. You wanted me to arrest you, for harboring a fugitive. Wait, you want me to use my handcuffs on you, don't you?"

Looking down, Maura nodded shyly. "Yes. A couple years ago, when we were sitting in the Dirty Robber, and you showed your badge to frighten away potential suitors, I was surprised how aroused it made me. Seeing you in your uniform, was...frustrating. When you came out of your room, after getting dressed, I almost started undressing you. I had to restrain myself from embarrassing us both, at the ceremony. After Ian left, I wanted you to make me forget."

Jane reached over, lacing her fingers through Maura's. "It hurt to see you so upset. I just wanted to hold you and make sure you never had to cry, again. I also wanted to hunt Ian down and break all his fingers, after shooting him in the knee caps. Arresting you was never even an option, and I never would've even guessed that you wanted me, that way. If you wanted me, why did you call Ian the love of your life?"

Shrugging, Maura led Jane to the couch, settling against her side. "I thought he was. I never thought you would return my romantic interests, and he was the closest I'd come to having someone love me as much as I loved them, in the same way. When he left, he told me that I should tell you how I felt."

Pulling away a bit, Jane turned to stare at her in shock. "You told him you were attracted to me?"

Looking down, Maura tried to hide her blush. "I didn't mean to. I may have...called out your name while we were in bed. That's part of why I didn't want you to meet him. I was afraid he'd say something to you, but he didn't. He never mentioned it, and I was careful to stay quiet, after that."

Snorting, Jane buried her face in Maura's hair and tried to stifle her laughter. "You called out my name, while having sex with him? Babe, I know I shouldn't be laughing, but that really is funny. I may have to rethink my opinion of him. He not only didn't embarrass you or make you feel bad about it, but he stepped aside and basically told you to be with me. Most guys would've freaked out, and probably ended up hating me. You not only used the wrong name, you called out a woman's name. That has got to do some serious damage to a guy's ego."

Blushing even darker, Maura swatted her arm. "You're not being nice. I know it wasn't fair to him, and probably hurt. That was the first time it happened. I was always very careful, with my other sexual partners. I think it was the unexpectedness of his visit, combined with the fact that I hadn't seen him since before we met, and he didn't know you."

Kissing her forehead, Jane pulled Maura closer. "I have to admit, I'm flattered. I might also be a little smug that you think I'm better than him. I was a tiny bit jealous of him. He took your attention and time, and I felt like you were hiding him from me. If I ever see him again, I'll shake his hand. It takes a good guy to be able to step aside, like that. Just, no having sex with him if he shows up in the middle of the night, again. Got it?"

Looking up, Maura had a mischievous look on her face. "What if I invite you, too?"

Mouth hanging open, Jane gaped at her for a couple moments. "What is with you and wanting to have a threesome? First Giovanni, and now Ian? I can be man AND woman enough for you. Come on."

* * *

><p>Flushed, Maura let Jane lead her to the bedroom, eyes glued to her face. When they got there, Jane turned Maura stand at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder to tell her to stay. Opening the night stand drawer, she pulled out the strap on.<p>

Walking over to stand in front of Maura, she held the toy up. "Is this what you miss? Do you miss being filled and fucked? All you have to do, is tell me. You know I'll never turn you down."

Shaking her head, Maura finally spoke, "I don't miss it, and you are more than enough for me. I don't want anyone else, and you know that."

Still holding the toy, Jane took a step forward. "Then why do you keep suggesting threesomes? Do you just like to make me jealous?"

Nodding, Maura swallowed. "Yes. I love seeing you like this. I love what you do to me, when you're jealous. The way you make me feel. The way you look. You're so powerful, and unrestrained, when you're jealous. Sometimes, I want to see that side of you."

Smirking, Jane leaned in to kiss her, hard. "You like when I take charge. When I remind you that you're mine, and no one else gets to touch you, no matter how much they wish they could. You want me to be in charge, right now?"

Maura nodded, licking her lips. "Please."

Smiling, Jane pressed down on Maura's shoulder, guiding her to her knees and held out the toy. "Then, the first thing I want you to do, is make sure I'm wet enough. When you're done, I want you to put this in me, so I can fuck you. How does that sound?"

Eyes closing, Maura shuddered lightly. "Yes, please."

Leaning forward, she felt Jane spread her legs further apart. Taking a deep breath, Maura licked the length of Jane's slit, moaning at the taste. Keeping her eyes closed and her hands resting on her thighs, she licked and nibbled until Jane's thighs started to shake.

Grabbing a handful of hair, Jane gently pulled Maura away and tilted her head up to see her face. "I think I'm wet enough. Put the toy in me, then get on the bed. Hands and knees."

Maura gently slipped the bulb of the toy into Jane, leaving the purple dildo jutting from her pelvis.

When she didn't get onto the bed, Jane looked down to find Maura watching her. "What's the matter? You know I won't hurt you. Is something wrong?"

Still kneeling on the floor, Maura shook her head. "No. I was just hoping. Can I suck you? Please?"

Groaning, Jane closed her eyes and nodded. The next thing she felt was the toy moving slightly and bumping into her clit. Opening her eyes, she looked down to find Maura watching her face as she licked and sucked the end of the toy. When she saw her watching, Maura lowered her mouth, covering almost half the toy, and started bobbing her head up and down. The movement made the toy rock back and forth inside her, and rub against her clit.

Still watching, Jane threaded a hand through Maura's hair, pulling it back off her face. Maura moved her head faster, making the toy rock faster and harder, and Jane moaned. Finally, when she felt her knees start to shake, Jane pulled Maura's mouth off the toy.

Eyes dark, she pulled Maura up for a kiss. "If you keep that up, I won't be able to stand. Up on the bed."

Turning, Maura crawled on hands and knees to the center of the bed, and waited. Jane climbed up behind her, running a hand up her inner thigh.

Moaning, Jane leaned over her back to whisper in her ear. "Do you have any idea how wet you are?"

Shaking her head, Maura tried to thrust back against her, but the hand on her thigh held her still.

Running the hand back down to her knee, Jane dragged two fingers back up her leg, before thrusting them inside Maura. "You're soaked. You're inner thighs are all wet, and you've dripped all the way down to your knees. All without being touched. You really like me being in charge, don't you?"

Moaning, Maura let her upper body fall, mumbling into the pillow.

Removing her fingers, Jane moved her hand to hold Maura's hip. "What was that? I couldn't understand you, and I wouldn't want to do something you don't like."

Rocking her hips, Maura lifted her head away from the pillow. "Yes, Mistress. Please, I need you."

Jane stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head. "We'll come back to you calling me 'Mistress.' Right now, I think you've waited long enough."

When Jane moved to embed the toy fully inside Maura, they both moaned. Letting her head fall back into the pillow, Maura rocked her hips back against Jane, wanting her to move. Pulling out slightly, Jane thrust back inside. Holding Maura's hips still, she pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in slowly, making them both moan.

Hands clenched in the blanket, Maura whimpered when Jane kept her from meeting her thrusts. The next thrust came hard and fast, and Maura moaned loudly. Hearing her, Jane moved one hand to rub Maura's clit while she thrust into her fast and deep. After only a few thrusts, Maura screamed into the pillow as her entire body tensed and started to twitch.

When Jane tried to pull out, a hand shot back and grabbed her hip, pulling her closer as Maura shook her head, turning her face out of the pillow. "Stay. Keep going. You didn't come, yet."

Rubbing a hand up her side and down her back, Jane started to thrust again. She started out slow, speeding up when she heard Maura start to moan, again. Grasping both hips, she pulled Maura back to meet each thrust. Eyes closed and head tilted back, Jane buried the toy in Maura, rocking against her quickly. Reaching around, she started rubbing Maura's clit, again, as they both gasped and moaned.

Vision going white behind her closed eyelids, Jane rubbed Maura faster as she rode out her orgasm. Pulling back, Jane thrust once more, and Maura screamed into the pillow, again.

Several moments later, Jane removed the toy from both of them, both groaning at the movement. Pulling Maura with her, she lay down on her side, Maura wrapped in her arms as they panted for breath.

* * *

><p>Jane was half asleep when she remembered what Maura said. "Babe, you awake?"<p>

Groaning, Maura turned in her arms. "Yes. That was unbelievable."

Kissing her forehead, Jane rested her head against Maura's. "You up for explaining why you called me 'Mistress?'"

Blushing, Maura buried her face in Jane's neck. "I hoped you forgot about that."

Chuckling, Jane pulled away to see her face. "Detective, remember? I have to remember things. So, what was that about?"

Still blushing, she sighed. "Sometimes, I like it when you take charge. Really like it. Those times, I like it when you tell me what to do, and I want you to. I want you to give me orders. I want to obey you. And, I want to call you 'Mistress.' I didn't mean to do that, this time. I wanted to talk to you about it, first. Power play can be a sensitive topic, and many people have a strong negative reaction to the idea."

Jane took several moments to think, one hand rubbing up and down Maura's arm. "It's only something you want sometimes? The rest of the time, we go back to normal, right?"

Maura's nod made Jane sigh. "Ok, I think I'm ok with that. But ONLY if you promise to tell me if you don't want to do something, even if it's just because you're not in the mood for something. And, you'll need to tell me if that's what you want. When it happens, is completely up to you. I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable being in charge like that, but I'll be ok as long as I know it's your choice to start it, and you'll tell me if you want to stop. Ok?"

Smiling, Maura leaned up to kiss her sweetly. "Yes, that is perfectly fine. I told you before, I never want you to be uncomfortable around me. I would be entirely happy if we never used any toys or props, again, and if we never tried any other form of play. All I need is you. Everything else, just adds variety. Sex is supposed to be enjoyable."

Kissing her, again, Jane pulled back when a thought struck her. "Power play is part of BDSM, right? Please tell me you don't want me to use a whip, or something. I can handle you calling me Mistress, but I can't handle the idea of ever hurting you. If that's something you like, then it's not something I can do."

Cupping Jane's cheek, Maura smiled. "No, I have no desire for you to use a whip, or cause me pain of any kind. Sex should be pleasurable, and I get no pleasure from pain. Mine or others. Power play, and some light bondage, is about all I'm interested in from the BDSM lifestyle."

Sighing, Jane leaned in to kiss her. "Good. I love you, I could never hurt you, for any reason. How do you know so much about this, anyway? Did you read a book, or something?"

Maura shrugged. "I've read a few books, over the years, on the topic. I was originally introduced to BDSM by a boyfriend, in college. He had a stronger issue in it, than I did, and the relationship didn't last very long. It did give me a chance to explore that lifestyle, however, and see what interested me. I did more research after that, and will occasionally come across an article or book that catches my interest."

Jane stared at her. "You let some college guy dominate you?"

Shaking her head, Maura grinned. "No. He was more interested in being dominated. That was the first time I ever used a strap on. I thought it was rather large, but he enjoyed it."

Biting her lip, Jane swallowed. "You dominated him? Were you wearing leather?"

Maura smirked. "No, I was usually either naked, or wearing lace. He liked to be tied up and humiliated. It was easier to have him service me, if I didn't have to first undress."

Eyes closed, Jane breathed deeply. "Did you like it? Or do you only like being dominated?"

Watching Jane's face, Maura's smirk grew. "I enjoyed it quite a bit. That experience, is part of what gave me the confidence to assert myself, especially in social situations. Jane, do you want me to dominate you?"

Mouth dry, Jane nodded. "God, Maura, I love when you get all bossy and tell people off."

Rolling over on top of Jane, Maura leaned down to kiss her. "Then I will be happy to play with you, sometime. Maybe tomorrow. I want to make a trip into town after we nap.

Curious, Jane asked, "What do you want to get in town?"

Maura moved to cuddle back into Jane's side. "I want to get more groceries, and I have an idea for the shells you collected."

Jane nodded. "Ok. We should probably look for souvenirs for everyone, anyway. We spend two weeks on a tropical island, they're going to want presents."

Looking up, Maura frowned a little. "I've never understood the practice of buying gifts while on vacation, with the intent of presenting them to friends and family at home. Why should others expect us to shop for gifts during our honeymoon?"

Shrugging, Jane thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. Maybe so they can feel like we didn't forget about them while we were here? Or so they can say they own something from someplace they'll never get to go? I don't really know. We can take an hour, though, and find something for them all while we're on town, though. Ma might actually be happy if we give her a bunch of shells, or something. It's hard to tell, with her."

Holding back a yawn, Maura nodded. "Ok, we can find something, tomorrow. For now, I really do want to take a nap."

Pulling Maura closer, Jane held her, eyes closing. "I love you."

Sighing, Maura wrapped one leg over Jane's. "I love you, too."

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm...another long one. Hope you enjoyed it, and weren't too disappointed by not getting to see the contents of the toy box, yet. Who knew that a jealous Jane could make Maura forget all about the dirty dishes they left sitting on the table? Wonder if she'll remember that after their nap.**

**Again, I thought about splitting this chapter, but decided against it. I figure, if it all comes out as one chapter, then it probably works best as one. My smut seems to like coming with some fluff, and a healthy dose of discussion. Kinda the way real life should work, I think.**

**Both conversations, before and after the hot monkey sex, will be revisited, at some point. So will the sea shells, and the toy box. I have plans. Vague plans, but still plans.**

**Random side note: I need to stop reading Castle fanfics before writing. For some reason, I keep making Maura sound like Kate Beckett. I have no idea why, they're really nothing alike.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**saragrisidle: I'm not sure which random things you were talking about, but it might surprise you to know I pull everything out of my own head. I'm pretty sure the only research I've done for this series was to look up a list of Italian surnames and double check that there are, in fact, dolphins in the Mediterranean Sea. Not having Internet at home, means I try to avoid including topics that require research. I don't really want to make you guys wait for a chapter because I have to come up with an idea, go to a public wifi connection to research it, go home and write the chapter, then go BACK to the Internet to post the chapter. That would get old REALLY fast.**

* * *

><p>Jane didn't wake from their nap until almost dinner time, to find Maura still fast asleep. Checking the time, she shrugged and decided against waking her.<p>

Slipping out of bed, carefully, she padded into the kitchen. Seeing the dishes left sitting out from lunch, she quickly cleaned up. Going through the cupboards, she realized Maura was right about needing groceries. Pulling several items out, she started putting together an easy dinner.

After everything was done cooking, she set the table and served out portions. Making sure everything was ready, she went back into the bedroom. Climbing onto the bed, she knelt beside Maura on her hands and knees, bouncing a little. When the movement didn't wake her, Jane leaned down and blew gently on her face. Not getting a response, she dragged the sheet down Maura's body. Still not waking her, Jane ran one hand up and down her side, calling her name quietly. Getting a mumbled reply, she smiled and knelt up to run both hands over her sides. Seeing Maura's face twitch as she tried to feign sleep, Jane started tickling her until Maura was shrieking and trying to squirm away.

Finally giving up all pretenses of sleep, Maura shot upright and caught Jane's hands in hers. "There are more pleasurable ways for you to wake me up, you know. Give me a few minutes, and I'll get dressed. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

Laughing, Jane sat back on her heels, bouncing on the bed. "Our trip into town will have to wait. We slept longer than we meant to. I made dinner, and came to wake you before it gets cold. I think I wore you out, earlier."

Ignoring Jane's smirk, Maura checked the time, surprised at the relatively late hour. "Well, I guess we'll have to go tomorrow. Can I take a quick shower, before we eat? I feel a bit...sticky, from earlier."

Thinking for a moment, Jane held up a finger. "Good idea, I'll join you. I'll just go put the food in the oven to keep it warm. You get started, and I'll be there in a minute."

Watching Jane's ass as she left the room, Maura smiled. Stretching, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she waited for the water to heat up before climbing in. Standing under the water, she grinned when she felt Jane join her. Letting Jane move under the water, Maura started washing her hair. Jane stepped up behind her, taking over and massaging the shampoo into Maura's scalp, smiling when she moaned at the feeling. Turning to rinse the bubbles out, Maura motioned for Jane to let her return the favor. They washed each other in silence, moving easily in the large shower stall.

Just as Jane's hand started to make it's way between Maura's legs, her stomach growled. Laughing, they finished showering and shut off the water. Climbing out, Jane dried Maura off, smiling when she did the same. Rubbing her hair as dry as possible, Maura quickly ran a brush through it, staring at Jane until she did the same. Then, they made they way to the kitchen.

Taking the plates out of the oven, Jane set them down with a flourish. "Your dinner, M'lady."

Laughing, Maura gave a regal nod, and took a bite. "This is good. Where did you get the recipe?"

Shrugging, Jane swallowed before speaking. "Didn't use one. You were right, we really need more groceries. I just threw a bunch of things together, and hoped it came out edible. Came out better than I expected, actually."

Shaking her head, Maura laughed. "And you claim you can't cook. I have to have a recipe when I cook, and Angela either works from a recipe or prior experience with a dish. You just put several items together, and create something new. I should let you cook, more often."

Looking a little scared, Jane shook her head. "Not a good idea. We were lucky this time. Some of the things I've thrown together did not turn out well. I once caught toast on fire, trying to use the broiler when my toaster broke. There were flames and smoke alarms and bad smells. I'm not a cook."

Taking a moment to study Jane's face, she realized she was serious. "Ok, I will keep that in mind. Still, I wouldn't mind letting you cook, from time to time. If the meal comes out less than palatable, or catches fire, then we can order in. If you remember what you put in this, you can write it down and we can make it again, sometime. It really is quite good."

At Jane's nod, they continued eating in silence. When they finished Maura looked for something to have dessert, while Jane washed their dishes. Finding some cookies and ice cream, she dished some out, putting a couple cookies in each bowl, then went to sit on the couch.

When Jane sat down next to her, taking her bowl, Maura spoke, "When we have kids, would you rather add onto this house, or build another that we can design together? We could keep this as a smaller vacation home, and build a larger family home elsewhere, or we could build a larger home in its place."

Chewing on an ice cream covered cookie, Jane thought for awhile, looking around at the room they were sitting in. "I like this place, I'd hate to have it torn down. Would it be easier to add rooms, or start from scratch?"

Head tilted, Maura thought. "A good architect will be able to do either. I guess it all depends on what we would rather do. I like this house, but have no substantial attachment to it. When I had it built, I only told the architect that I wanted a one bedroom vacation home that let in plenty of air and light. The only thing I really specified, was the wine cellar and the bathroom. I insisted on the large shower stall and separate bath. So, what would you rather do?"

Jane looked around with a smile. I like this place, and I like the idea of coming back to it every year. I say, we add rooms. Maybe it's because it's our honeymoon, but I've fallen in love with this house and this beach, and I'd love to be able to share it with our family. We can add a few more bedrooms and at least one more bathroom. Maybe make this room bigger, and add a dining room. We'll want more space for kids to run around and spread out in. What about our house, at home? Do you want to look for a new one, when we start our family, or expand that one?"

Maura curled her feet underneath her, setting her ice cream on the table. "I'm not sure. I hadn't really thought about. There is the guest room, but we both keep mentioning multiple children, so one bedroom wouldn't be enough. There's enough land that expanding wouldn't be a problem. I'm not sure if it's a good neighborhood for children, though. I haven't really had a reason to pay attention, but I can't remember seeing any children around. I only wanted a house my mother would be comfortable staying in, when she visited. I think that's something we can talk about more, over time. If we decide to move, we could even have a house built, that we know we'd like."

Finishing her ice cream, Jane turned to Maura, mirroring her pose. "Sounds good. We can worry about making any real decisions, when we decide we're ready for kids. It'd probably be a good idea of we didn't mention anything about buying or building a bigger house, or adding rooms, where there's any chance of Ma hearing. If she hears that, she'll have us out shopping for maternity clothes and cribs before we can even blink. In fact, let's not let her hear anything that even hints at children, until we've actually decided to have them. We can just not talk about it around her until either one of us is pregnant, or we start the adoption process. It'll be easier to make a decision if she's not nagging us every five minutes to give her grandchildren."

Smiling, Maura reached out to run her hand across Jane's arm. "You want to be pregnant? I know you said you weren't sure, the last time we talked about it, but you just said when 'one of us is pregnant.' Does that mean you've decided you want to give birth?"

Giving a shy smile, Jane nodded. "I think so. I've been thinking about it. As much as I'd love to see you pregnant and be able to feel our baby moving inside you, I kinda want that for myself, too. I remember when Ma was pregnant with Tommy, a little bit. I was little, but I remember her smiling the first time she felt him move, and how she almost always had one hand on her stomach to feel him. I want to know what that feels like."

Pulling her into her arms, Maura ran one hand over Jane's stomach. "You would be so beautiful, pregnant. You do realize that you'd have to make sacrifices, right? You wouldn't be able to work, at least not making arrests or chasing suspects. You'd be on desk duty early on, before you even started to show. You wouldn't be able to drink coffee, or beer. Do you think you could handle that?"

Sighing, Jane closed her eyes. "I know, but I think I'd be ok, as long as I know it's best for the baby. I don't think I'll be ready for that, anytime soon, though. Maybe in a few years, but not right now. Wouldn't you have to give things up, too?"

Maura nodded against the side of Jane's head. "Yes, but not as much. I know how much your job means to you, and how hard it is when you can't work. I'd be able to work as long as I'm able to learn over the autopsy table. My assistants would have to handle any possible dangerous exams, and I would have to leave the morgue for certain tests, but pregnancy won't interfere with my job, that much. The only risks my job poses are possible contagions, and a few of the chemicals used in testing. It would be a simply matter of having others handle those things, while I either take a break, or come up to update you on any new information."

Turning, Jane laid her legs across Maura's lap. "Is it a bad thing that I want to see you pregnant? I like the idea of you with a giant belly, waddling when you walk. The idea of seeing you, and knowing that you're my wife, and carrying our child, it just makes me smile. Hey, do they make designer maternity clothes? You'll have to stop wearing all your expensive heels, and start wearing flats. Will you be able to give up all your fancy clothes and shoes?"

Laughing, Maura leaned in for a kiss. "Yes, there are high quality lines of maternity clothing. By the time I have to stop wearing heels, I'm sure I won't care, at all. By that time, comfort and balance will be more important than the added height and definition heels give me. Will you be able to handle wearing maternity clothes?"

Shrugging, she gave Maura another quick kiss. "As long as there's no pastels, flowers, dresses, or cutesy prints, I'll be fine. You know I'm not really picky about what I wear. As long as it's comfortable, and I don't have to spend a lot of time matching outfits, I'm happy."

Shaking her head, Maura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jane, I am well aware that you take very little interest in what you wear. If I'd let you, you'd just buy the same shirt in several colors. I find the idea of having a particular shirt assigned to each day of the week, ridiculous. Which is why I've start setting clothes out for when I get up. It at least adds a little variety to your wardrobe, when others can't guess the day based on the color of your shirt."

Sticking her tongue out, Jane was surprised when Maura leaned in and bit it. "Hey, what was that for? What gives you the right to bite me?"

Smirking, Maura kissed her cheek. "You don't seem to mind when I bite you during sex. In fact, the only time I remember you complaining is the first time I left a mark you couldn't hide, and you had to use coverup to hide it. Even then, you only complained because you dislike wearing foundation."

Pouting, Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well, it's sexy when I make you lose control and you end up biting me. That, was not sexy. That was weird. You bit my tongue. People don't go around biting other peoples' tongues, it's not sanitary."

Rolling her eyes, Maura looked at her in disbelief. "Jane, considering the number of times we have kissed, and the other places both our tongues have been, I hardly think biting your tongue when you stick it out at me is the most unsanitary thing I've ever done to you. Do I need to remind you of all the times I've kissed and licked you until you were begging and screaming? The times when you kept my head trapped between your legs while I sucked on your clit? The times I've had my tongue buried inside you, tasting you? If you're worried about sanitation, then I'm sure we can find some dental dams to use. Of course, that means you won't get to taste yourself when you kiss me, afterwards. And it would be a real shame if I never got to taste you, again. But, if you're worried about the exchange of bodily fluids, then we can take precautions against it."

Groaning, Jane moved to straddle Maura's lap. "No, I'm not worried. No need for any precautions. Your mouth and tongue can spend as much time on me, as you want. It's probably too late to worry about sharing germs, anyway. All my germs are already yours, and yours are mine. We share everything, remember? I guess that has to include 'bodily fluids,' too."

Smirking, Maura ran her tongue up Jane's neck. "You're probably right. It would be a shame to stop sharing, right after we get married. In fact, why don't I wash our bowls, and you go wait in the bedroom. When I'm done, we can do some more sharing."

Smiling, Jane gave her a kiss before getting up. Walking into the bedroom, she laid down on the bed, spread eagle. Propping her head up on a couple pillows, she watched the door and waited for Maura to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *ducks all the flying objects* Now, now, every chapter can't have smut. Just remember, the girls have been naked almost all week. Think about that to get you through the smut-free chapters.**

**The story about toast catching fire, is only one of the many disasters that has resulted from my cooking attempts. Like Jane, I tend to throw ingredients together, and hope for the best. Sometimes, the results are pretty good. Other times, I have to scrape the remains into the trash and find something else to eat. **

**There's almost a week of the honeymoon left, and we're seven chapters in. When I started, I thought the honeymoon would be over in a few chapters. Since it's stretched out so long, I haven't decided if this story should end with the honeymoon, or not. **

**So, should this story be just the honeymoon, or continue after it? If it ends, then there'll be a fourth story. If it doesn't, then this one stands to probably end up being pretty long. Input, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so far I have 1 vote for ending with the honeymoon, 1 for continuing, and 1 for either/or. That is not helpful, guys. I'm honestly have a hard time deciding which would be better for the flow of the story, and the series.**

**jkarr: I haven't decided if kids will happen in this story, but they keep wanting to talk about them. Maura's the type that likes to fully research things before doing them, and Jane's the type to worry about being able to keep everyone safe, so if makes sense that they would work out as many details as possible before actually deciding to have kids.**

* * *

><p>Maura woke up early the next morning. Climbing out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Yawning, she watched the liquid slowly fill the pot. When it finished, she filled two mugs, adding cream and sugar. Turning, she jumped a little when she saw Jane leaning against the doorway.<p>

Holding the mugs away from her body, Maura managed to avoid splashing herself. "Jane, you scared me. I was going to bring the coffee in and wake you up. We should probably go into town after breakfast."

Taking the mugs out of Maura's hands, Jane set them on the counter and mopped up the couple splashes of coffee on the floor. "I woke up and smelled coffee. You just looked so cute and sleepy, I decided to watch. Didn't mean to make you jump. What do we have for breakfast, anyway?"

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Maura handed Jane her coffee and took a sip of her own. "I haven't looked, yet. There should be some fruit. We can eat light, and grab lunch in town. There's a little café we can eat at. It'll give you a chance to try some of the local cuisine."

Yawning, Jane stared at her coffee. "Yeah, that sounds fine. First, I need more coffee. I'm not completely awake, yet."

They finished their breakfast in silence. After cleaning up, they took a quick shower, where Maura insisted they JUST shower, much to Jane's displeasure.

After she finished fixing her hair, Maura walked into the bedroom to find Jane standing in front of the closet, an odd look on her face. "What's wrong? You have an odd expression on your face."

Shrugging, Jane grabbed an outfit without really paying attention. "Nothing's wrong, it just feels weird to be putting on clothes. We haven't worn clothes in almost a week. I've gotten used to being naked. I'll miss that, when we go home."

Chuckling, Maura kissed her as she reached for her own outfit. "Yes, I quite enjoy being naked with you."

Smirking, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, nuzzling her neck. "I enjoy being naked with you, too."

Pushing her away, Maura laughed. "I don't mean only in sexual situations. Being comfortable enough to be naked around each other in the most mundane situations, is very freeing. I like knowing that we don't feel the need to hide any parts of ourselves from each other. You're not at all self-conscious of your body. I think that's one of the things that surprised me the most, when we became a couple. You're a rather private person, when it comes to sharing details of your personal life and emotions. I just thought that would carry over into your views on nudity."

Dressing, Jane shrugged. "I've never been a very private person, where you're concerned. You ended up in just about every part of my life, almost from the beginning. Even if I wanted to, it would've been hard to keep anything from you, since you were probably there when it happened. You've seen me at some of the worst times in my life. After that, I just don't see any point in trying to hide anything. Hell, you were there when most of my scars were still bleeding. When you've already seen most of my emotional scars, the physical ones just don't matter, anymore."

Fully dressed, Maura pulled Jane closer. "I love each and every one of your scars. They're proof of just how brave and strong you are. You have scars because you SURVIVED each time. Scars are never something to be ashamed of. They're physical reminders that you are stronger than the things that have tried to harm you, and that makes them beautiful. You are beautiful BECAUSE you have scars, not in spite of them."

Closing her eyes against tears, Jane buried her face in Maura's hair and breathed in her scent. "Every time I think I can't love you move, you say something like that and prove me wrong. I've just ignored them, because there's nothing I can do about them, anyway. They've always just been reminders of the worst moments in my life. I never even thought to see them that way. Thank you."

Looking up, Maura gave her a kiss. "I wish you hadn't been forced to suffer, but I'm glad you have the scars. I am thankful for each and every one, because I can't bear to think of the alternative. If you EVER doubt their beauty, or your beauty, I will do everything I can to remind you."

Pulling away, Jane met her eyes. "Maura, you NEVER make me feel less than beautiful. Just seeing the way you look at me, makes me feel beautiful and loved. When I have a bad day, or just feel like less than my usual self, all I have to do is spend a few minutes with you. The way you smile when you see me, it makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. As long as you keep looking at me the way you do, I'll never be able to doubt myself for long."

Smiling, Maura leaned in for another kiss. "You are beautiful and loved, and I will make sure you never have a chance to forget that. We should get going. It's getting close to lunch time, and we have a lot of shopping to do."

Laughing, Jane kissed her nose, then turned with a bow. "Lead the way, M'lady."

* * *

><p>Their trip into town was productive. They managed to find gifts for everyone. Maura had to talk Jane out of buying a book on local sea life that featured images showing the musculature and internal organs, for Frost. Jane had to convince Maura that Korsak did not need the book of local homeopathic remedies.<p>

After lunch, they got enough food to last them the several days they had left on the island. Maura was able to convince Jane to try some of the local dishes. Jane convinced Maura they were burning more than enough calories to be able to eat as many sweets as they wanted.

* * *

><p>They talked and laughed through dinner and dessert. Afterward, they settled on the couch and went through their other purchases.<p>

Pulling out a box and several other random items, Jane held them up. "So, are you ever going to tell me what these are for? I never thought we'd be shopping for hardware supplies on our honeymoon."

Taking everything, Maura set them down on the table. "Not yet. First, I want you to go get the shells."

Giving her a strange look, Jane got up. "They're not all going to fit in the box. If you wanted somewhere to keep them, a big basket would've been a better idea. The ones we collected this time won't fit in there, let alone leave room for the next time we're here."

Waiting for Jane to return, Maura took the shells and spread them out on the table. "Ok, now I want you to decide which one is your favorite."

Still confuse, Jane studied the shells, quickly picking up a blue shell with sparks of pink and purple. "This one. Now, are you going to explain?"

Taking the shell, Maura turned it until she found a position she liked. "Yes, I wanted some way to use the shells, and I had an idea. For each anniversary, you'll pick one shell you like the best out of all the ones you collect. We'll mount and frame it, and hang it on the wall. Each year, we'll be able to add one more to the wall, and see the ones from previous years."

Smiling, Jane kissed her. "You're amazing. You want to create a memory wall filled with shells. Well, I plan on being with you for a VERY long time, so we better pick a big wall. I like it. So, how are we going to do this?"

Getting out the rest of the supplies, Maura showed Jane what she'd planned. Together, they got the shell mounted inside the box, and hung it on a wall. Looking at it hanging in the center of the empty space, they smiled, knowing there would be less space to fill with each coming year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you're teeth fall out from all the sugary sweet fluffiness? Hope no one went into a diabetic coma. This turned out fluffier than I imagines, but I like it that way. **

**Just wanted to tell everyone, that you should be proud of your scars. Each ones tells a story of how you overcame a difficult situation. Scars, of all kinds, are proof that you've lived, learned, and survived. There's really nothing more beautiful than that. It doesn't matter what caused the scars, or where they are, the fact that they exist, at all, means you are stronger than whatever caused them. Love your scars for the evidence they provide of just how amazing you are. **

**That goes doubly so for the invisible scars everyone carries. Physical harm is easy to overcome. It's the emotional toll that's hardest. Each and every emotional scar is there because you've lived through something that makes you unique and strong. Embrace your scars because, without them, you wouldn't be the person you are today.**

**Scars are there because something in life touched you deeply enough to leave a mark, not because something has been taken from you. Life shapes us, and sometimes that shape is just a little more weathered and rugged than the shape we held before, but each new shape is stronger than the last. After all, the strongest trees are often bent and gnarled and twisted and missing limbs, but still standing proud.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I swear I did not plan to be posting this chapter on Halloween, but they do talk about costumes, a bit.**

**Anolan19: I fully expect to end up dodging projectiles at random points in time. It's ok, I have practice.**

**LOCISVU: I slid down the banisters of my dorm. Scared everyone else, but I loved it. If kinkyness isn't a word, it should be. I'm not familiar with Rihanna's music. I looked up the lyrics, and it seems like a very repetitive song.**

* * *

><p>They spent the next morning on the beach, just relaxing in the sun. Ideas were tossed back and forth about how to expand the beach house, and if they wanted to change anything about the rest of it. After a few hours, and Maura drawing possible floorplans in the sand between their chairs, they decided it would probably be easiest to convert the living room into a dining room and have the rest of the rooms added on the side furthest from the beach, since neither of them wanted to lose any of the beach space.<p>

Construction plans led to deciding when to have everything done. Maura wanted to wait till they actually decided to start their family, but Jane pointed out it would make better sense to do it now, instead of risking the house being under construction for their anniversary. Eventually, Maura agreed, as long as the extra bedrooms weren't furnished until they needed them.

Looking at the sketch in the sand, Jane tilted her head. "You know, we didn't decide how many bedrooms we're adding. You just drew a big block for the extra rooms."

Nodding, Maura ran her fingers through the sand next to the drawing. "We've never discussed how many children we want. We seem to have settled on more than one, but nothing more concrete. I didn't want to guess, and draw the wrong number of rooms. I know I want at least two. It was lonely growing up an only child, and I don't want that for our child."

Thinking, Jane started drawing a little stick family in the sand. "Maybe it's because it's what I grew up with, but I kind of want three. With three kids, there's always going to be one willing to tattle on the others, and there's always someone for them to talk to. Growing up, I would talk to Frankie and Tommy about different things, and they would talk to me about things they couldn't talk to each other about. I knew, if I needed someone to listen, or keep a secret, or just give me advice, I could talk to one of them. Frankie was always better at relationship advice, but Tommy's good at just listening while you talk everything out, until you come to your own conclusion. We drove Ma crazy with our fighting, but we always had each others' backs."

Maura smiled at the little family Jane drew. "So, three children, a dog, and two tortoises. At least, I assume those are supposed to be a dog and a tortoise. That sounds like the perfect family, to me. How will we have them? Will we use a donor from your family, for me to become pregnant, or would you prefer an anonymous donor?"

Laughing at the little blobs with stick legs she drew for their pets, Jane wiped them out to start over. "I've thought about that a lot, and I think an anonymous donor would be a better idea. You saw the way Frankie acted when he thought he had a daughter. It just wouldn't be fair, to either of them, to act like just an uncle, knowing that they're the father. Not to mention the EXTREMELY awkward conversation where we would have to sit down with one of my brothers and ask them to please give us their sperm so my wife can get pregnant. There's just no easy way to ask something like that. With an anonymous donor, we could even use the same one for both of us, if we wanted."

Leaning over, Maura erased Jane's fourth attempt at stick animals, drawing her own in their place. "That makes sense. I would hate for things to be awkward or strained, in any way. I do want our children to have your cheekbones, though."

Smiling, Jane carefully stepped over the drawings to join Maura in her chair. "I want our kids to have your eyes. A daughter that looks just like you, or a son with your smile. You can make sure our kids know all about fashion and have the entire encyclopedia memorized. I'll make sure they know all about sports, and how to take care of themselves. You know, between us, we'd make one kick-ass super hero."

Chuckling, Maura buried her face in Jane's neck. "I knew I shouldn't have let you look at the comics, in town. You already fight crime, why would you need to be a super hero?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane leaned back. "Well, just think how much more awesome I would be if I could fly, or something. Actually, we have enough money that I could be a super hero, like Batman. Get a cool car that does all kinds of tricks, a bunch of neat toys, a costume, and go out to fight crime. It would be so cool. We can build a super hero hideout in the basement, and everything."

SIghing, Maura sat up. "Jane, Batman was not a super hero. Bruce Wayne was just a well-funded vigilante. And I refuse to be your Alfred."

Gaping, Jane opened and closed her mouth several times before she could speak. "How do you even know that? I can understand you having heard of Batman, since it's pretty much impossible to NOT have, but how do you know he's Bruce Wayne, or who Alfred is? You weren't even looking at the comics, with me."

Laughing at the look on Jane's face, Maura turned to face her better. "I collected comics when I was younger. Batman wasn't my favorite hero, but I did enjoy reading the comics, from time to time."

Still gaping, Jane shook her head. "You collected comics, and you had a favorite hero? Ok, who was your favorite, and why? I would've thought that Batman would be perfect, for you. After all, he's a rich guy with cool toys."

Shrugging, Maura answered, "I just wasn't able to relate to the character. I always preferred Superman. Clark Kent was adopted, was different than everyone else, and didn't have anyone to talk to that understood him. I used to think that maybe my parents gave me up for adoption to protect me. It turned out to be true, but I never thought it was because my father was a hitman."

Jane thought for a moment, wide eyed. "Wow, that's really weird. Are you sure you don't have any superpowers? I promise not to tell anyone."

Shaking her head, Maura laughed. "No, I possess no powers beyond human capabilities. I think I still have my comics in a box, in storage. I haven't really thought about them in years, but I don't remember selling them. If you'd like, I can look for them when we get home."

Swallowing, Jane stared. "I think I am incredibly turned on, right now. You are so going to be Supergirl, next Halloween. In fact, you should just go ahead and get the costume, before then."

Maura got up, winking over her shoulder as she headed inside. "Only if you go as Wonder Woman."

* * *

><p>Leaning back, Jane took a moment to take a couple deep breathes, before following Maura. Not seeing her in the kitchen, she walked toward the bedroom. Still not finding her, she called out Maura's name.<p>

The answer came from the closet. "I'm in here. You lay down on the bed, and just wait, I'll be right out. And, don't even think about making any jokes about coming out of the closet, you do that every time I get dressed in the closet. Just get comfortable."

Sighing, Jane settled in the middle of the bed, and waited. Several minutes later, Maura called out to make sure Jane was still where she was told to be. Jane's mouth dropped open when Maura opened the door and stepped out. A black satin corset that barely covered her nipples had suspenders holding up a pair of black stockings, and she was wearing a pair of black leather stiletto boots that ended just below her knee.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Jane stared. "You're not wearing any panties."

Smirking, Maura shook her head. "No, I'm not. There is a matching pair, but I didn't feel they were needed. Remember our conversation, a couple days ago, about power play, and how you liked seeing me in control?"

Swallowing, Jane nodded, mutely.

Grinning, Maura started walking toward the bed, running both hands down her sides. "Well, I felt like this outfit is perfect for that scenario. Now, I want you to lay back, and wrap your hands around the headboard."

Waiting for Jane to comply, she reached behind her, pulling out a black silk scarf she'd tucked into the back of her corset. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Jane's hips.

When Jane saw Maura start to lean forward, the scarf in her hands, she shook her head. "You don't need that. I'll keep my hands right here."

Sitting back, Maura smiled in understanding. "I wasn't going to tie your hands, I would never do that to you. The scarf is to blindfold you, but only if you're ok with it. I know being restrained isn't something you could ever enjoy, and would only cause panic. What you need to understand, is that the person submitting, is the one who is truly in charge. It may not seem like it, on the surface, but it's true. The submissive party has the power to say what can and cannot happen, and can stop everything with a word. The dominant party does NOTHING without permission. Is it ok if I blindfold you, Jane? All you have to do is say no, and everything stops, at any point."

Sighing in relief, Jane closed her eyes. "Yeah, I don't mind being blindfolded. I just saw you reaching toward me with that scarf, and I guess I panicked a little. I should've known you understand I have to have my hands free. Hell, I can't even sleep with them under then blankets, without having nightmares."

Setting the scarf across Jane's chest, Maura leaned forward and placed kisses over her face. "It's ok. I didn't even think of how you might interpret my actions. I never even contemplated restraining you, so I never imagined you would think that. I'm sorry. Are you ok, now? You need to be completely comfortable before we go any further."

Smiling, Jane relaxed into the mattress. "Yeah, I'm good. Just had a moment, but it passed. You can blindfold me, now."

Picking up the scarf, she tied it over Jane's eyes. "Is it comfortable? Can you see anything?"

Tilting and turning her head, Jane tried to look around. "Feels fine, and I can't see a thing."

Nodding, even though Jane couldn't see her, Maura leaned forward, running her hands up to rest on Jane's wrists. "Now, you are completely free to move your hands if you need to, but I really would prefer you keep your hands right there. If you let go, then I'll know your uncomfortable, and I'll stop. Don't hesitate to let go, or tell me to stop, if you need to. Even if you just need a moment, you need to tell me. Do you understand?"

Turning her head toward Maura's voice by her ear, Jane nodded. "Yeah, it's the same thing I told you, the other day. I promise to let you know if I need to stop."

Running her fingertips down Jane's arms, Maura sat up. Climbing off the bed, she leaned over and sucked a nipple into her mouth, just for a second. Smiling at Jane's gasping moan, she quietly took off her boots and made her way over to the closet. Grabbing the items she got out while she was getting ready, she walked back into the bedroom and quietly set them on the night stand.

Seeing Jane's head dart toward the very faint sound they made, Maura smiled. Keeping as quiet as possible, she moved to the other side of the bed. Waiting until she was sure Jane didn't know where she was, she just barely let the feather in her hand drag down the side of her ribcage. Smirking, she had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggle that tried to escape when she saw Jane jump and heard the very un-detective-like squeak she made.

After she calmed down, Maura ran the feather down the center of Jane's chest. Just barely ghosting it over random patches of skin, she waited until Jane stopped jumping at each contact, and started to relax and move toward the feather.

Putting the feather down, Maura leaned over and gave a quick lick across her stomach. "Mmm...honey dust."

Moaning, Jane tried to move toward her mouth. "What?"

Smiling, Maura gave another lick. "Honey dust. You apply it with a feather, and then lick it off. It tastes like honey. Makes you tastes even better than usual."

Turning toward Maura's voice, Jane tried to calm her breathing. "I've never heard of it, but I think it smells familiar."

Climbing back on the bed, Maura licked up Jane's cleavage. "I'm not surprised. I put some right there, when we went undercover at Merch. I doubt you even noticed the way you kept get closer to me to see what the smell was. You have no idea how much I wanted you to just lean in and lick it from my skin."

Groaning, Jane tilted her head back into the pillow. "You mean you were doing that on purpose? I thought I as imagining things. You really were putting your cleavage in my face, on purpose. That smell drove me nuts, all night. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and it didn't smell anything like your usual perfume. I thought maybe it was from the uniform, or something."

Kneeling over Jane's hips, Maura leaned down to nibble her earlobe. "I wanted to feel sexy, and I hoped you'd notice. I hoped you'd be curious enough to ask, or maybe find out on your own. I got so aroused thinking about you grabbing me and licking all the honey dust out my cleavage, that I was too embarrassed to return the uniform, and ended up buying it. The dry cleaner had a hard time getting the stain, from the wet spot I left on the back of the skirt, out. It's hanging in the back of the closet, at home, tucked behind my evening gowns. I can wear it for you, if you'd like. I'll even use the honey dust, again."

Back arching, Jane groaned. "If I can't touch you, can you please come close enough so I can kiss you? You're driving me crazy."

Giggling lightly, Maura sat up. Reaching for the feather, again, she ran it over her skin. Leaning back down, she waited until Jane lifted her head to try to reach her. Closing the distance, she kissed her lightly. Pulling back, she tilted her head so Jane's next kiss missed her lips, landing on her neck, instead.

Moaning, Jane licked up her neck. "God, that tastes good. If I'd known you tasted like this in Merch, I'm not sure what I would've done."

Sitting back up, Maura crawled on her knees up Jane's body. "I have something else I want you to taste."

Lifting her shoulders, Jane let Maura tuck her legs under her arms, kneeling over her head. Kissing her way up one thigh, Jane ran her tongue across the top of the stocking, then turned her head to do the same with the other leg. Getting impatient, Maura grabbed a handful of hair to hold her still, then lowered herself onto Jane's mouth.

Keeping her hold on Jane's hair, Maura ground against her tongue. "I didn't tell you to tease me. I told you to taste me."

Smiling, Jane hummed her agreement against Maura's clit. Licking the length of her slit, once, Jane slipped her tongue inside. As Maura ground against her mouth, Jane licked and sucked eagerly. Feeling Maura holding her hair tighter, Jane sucked hard on her clit until she cried out.

Moving carefully, Maura laid down next to Jane. Finally breathing calmer, she leaned up to kiss her. Tasting herself on Jane's lips, she smiled and licked and kissed her clean.

Feeling Jane start to squirm, Maura looked up at her, grinning. "What's the matter, Jane? Do you need something?"

Glaring behind the blindfold, Jane growled. "You know what I need. You know what going down on you does to me, and you spent forever torturing me, before that. Please, touch me. I need to come. If you won't touch me, at least let me touch you. Please, I'm going insane."

Smirking, Maura started running a hand up and down Jane's torso. "All you had to do, was ask. Is this what you want? How do you want me to touch you? I want you to tell me what you want, and maybe I'll give it to you."

Back arching, Jane tried to get more contact, just to have Maura's hand move with her. "I want you to. I want you to make me come. I don't care. Use your fingers, your mouth, a toy, it doesn't matter. I just need to come."

Turning, Maura grabbed something off the night stand. "See, that wasn't very hard to do. I have just the thing."

Running her hand down Jane's body, Maura slipped the egg vibrator inside her. "There, does that help? You're so wet, it slipped right in. I bet it feels good to have something inside you. You always love being filled, even if it's just a single finger. Your body just likes to have something to clench around. That's bigger than my finger, so I bet it feels good inside you. Does it help?"

Groaning, Jane's hips bucked against the air. "Not enough. Please, need more."

Hitting a button on the remote in her hand, Maura turned the vibrator on high, turning it off quickly when Jane almost screamed. "Oh, was that too much? You said you needed more. If that was too much, I'll just take that out and find something else to use."

Legs snapping shut, Jane's jaw clenched. "Maura, I love you more than anything, but you are being an evil bitch, right now. Please, turn it back on, I'm so close. Just turn it back on for a minute. It's all I need. Just please stop torturing me."

Smirking, Maura ran her fingers up and down Jane's inner thigh until her legs parted. "Ok, just for a minute."

Turning the vibrator back on high, Maura rubbed Jane's clit fast and hard. Less than a minute later, Jane's head flew back into the pillow as she let out a wordless scream. Maura turned the vibrator down slowly, rubbing lightly until her breathing calmed and her body relaxed.

Sitting up, Maura untied the blindfold and ran her hands up Jane's arms to ease her hands from their deathgrip on the headboard. "You can let go, now. Are you ok? Do you need some water, or something?"

Licking her lips, Jane nodded, smiling when Maura handed her the glass she had ready on the night stand. "I think that was the most intense thing I've ever experienced."

Smirking, Maura pulled her into her arms. "Does that mean you changed your mind about me being an evil bitch?"

Laughing, Jane shook her head. "No, I'm standing by that. It was worth it, though. I don't know if it was the blindfold, or the teasing, or you being in charge, but that was way more intense than I expected. Was it like that for you, when I was in charge?"

Thinking, Maura shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know exactly what you felt, so I can't say if what I feel is similar. I can tell you, that the feelings I experienced when I submitted to you, were very intense. It's just as intense, in a different way, to know you are willingly submitting to me. Your hands never once even loosened their grip. Before you ask, it's never been that intense for me, before, from either side."

Relaxing against her, Jane thought for a moment. "You treated me differently than I treated you. Did I do it wrong? Or do you want me to do something differently, in the future?"

Shaking her head, Maura leaned them both against the headboard. "No, I like to be given orders. I like to have my body be used for your gratification. To feel like my pleasure is second to yours. I don't think that would work for you. Your job is about being able to take orders and put others first. Being teased and touched, without being able to reciprocate, is harder for you. Was I right?"

Eyes closing, Jane nodded. "Yeah, I think you were. Can we take a nap?"

Moving so Jane could lie down, Maura got up. "You can nap for a little bit. I'll clean everything up, and get a light snack. It's too late for lunch, so we can nap for a couple hours until dinner. How does that sound?"

Curling up on her side, Jane sighed. "That sounds good. Join me when your done, right?"

Smiling, Maura leaned over kiss her, rolling her onto her back and slipping on hand between her legs. "Relax, I'm not trying to keep you from sleeping. I just need to remove the vibrator so I can clean it."

Slipping it out, Maura gathered the items needing cleaning and took them into the bathroom. Washing everything, she went back in the bedroom to put them away, seeing Jane fast asleep, already. Kissing her forehead, Maura went into the kitchen to put together a quick snack of fruit and cheese. Pouring some juice, she balanced everything on a tray and carried it back into the bedroom.

Setting the tray down on the night stand, she crawled into bed behind Jane. "Wake up. I have our snack. Just wake up for a couple minutes, then we can take our nap. Come on, just a couple minutes, I promise. You don't even have to be completely awake. I'll feed you, if you want me to."

Mumbling, Jane turned over, letting Maura help her sit up. They ate quickly, Maura feeding most of it to Jane. Moving the tray to sit on the dresser, Maura climbed back in bed behind Jane, pulling her close. Realizing she was already back asleep, Maura smiled and let her eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, that should make up for the extremely short chapter eight. **

**Raise your hand if you noticed what I did. I couldn't resist, and it worked perfectly. It wasn't even planned, beforehand. I blame the feather. Points to anyone who gets it right.**

**Who else now wants to see Maura and Jane as Supergirl and Wonder Woman? If anyone can make that picture, and make it look realistic, I might be willing to marry you. Just not here, my state doesn't like gays.**

**Oh, and extra points to anyone who can answer a couple of hair color questions. Does anyone know what Sasha's real hair color is? I've tried googling images, but it's less than helpful. She seems to have gone back and forth between pretty much the current color, and the dark brunette she had on NCIS. I'm guessing one, or the other, is her natural color, just nor sure which.**

**And, is there an actual name for her current hair color? I've seen it described as blonde, honey blonde, light brunette, honey brunette, and several others. I've seen people go off when someone calls it blonde, or brunette, when they think they're wrong. I'm hesitant to incur anyone's wrath over something so silly, so I just haven't made any reference to it, at all. Is there an official hairdresser-approved name for that hair color (one that, if you walked into a hair salon and requested a dye job, it would come out at least close)?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Points go to DreamWriterDKS and Ilizlawson for catching the importance of the honey dust. It started out as just a feather, and the honey dust just kinda slipped itself into the story, somehow. **

**LOCISVU: You made me crack up laughing with your Kermit comment. Makes me want to find a pic of Kermit in a cape.**

**Vargas1989: Right now, it's January in their world. If October, and Halloween, end up showing up in the next story, then the costumes will make an appearance.**

* * *

><p>It was dark out when Jane woke up. Rolling over, she found a cold bed and a clock telling her it was past midnight. Stretching, she winced when her shoulders felt a little stiff. Rubbing her shoulder with one hand and yawning, she made her way through the house. Stopping by the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water before sitting next to Maura on the couch.<p>

Feeling Jane's head lean against her shoulder, Maura turned to kiss her forehead before setting her book to the side. "How are you feeling?"

Scooting closer, Jane almost wrapped herself around Maura. "Drained, but not really tired. I just want to be near you. How long have you been up?"

Smoothing the hair off Jane's face, Maura pulled her closer. "I woke up a couple hours ago, and came out here to read, instead of turning on a light and risking waking you. You needed to sleep, and that's normal. It's mentally draining to submit to someone else's will, even when it's done willingly. A submissive will commonly feel emotionally exhausted and vulnerable, making them crave physical contact and emotional reassurance. The chemicals released by the brain during power play can cause a feeling of withdrawal when they stop being secreted. If the change is sudden, then it can cause emotional damage. A good, responsible dominant knows that their responsibilities don't end when the power play does. They are still needed to make sure their submissive doesn't 'crash' from the sudden cessation of the chemicals. It's why I made you wake up to eat and drink some water. You'd feel worse than merely drained if you hadn't replaced some of the fluids and sugars expended. Just as important, if not more so, is just being there to provide the physical and emotional support their submissive needs after a scene. I'd be very surprised if you didn't feel drained and a need for contact."

Nodding into her neck, Jane pulled her legs up to lie across Maura's lap. "I think I understand. It sounds kinda like the aftermath of an adrenaline rush. If you don't take care of yourself before the crash, then you end up regretting it. But you didn't need any of that when I was in charge. Why didn't you tell me if I was doing something wrong?"

Pulling her face up to look at her, Maura placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You didn't do anything wrong. You held me while we talked for almost an hour, then held me while we slept. When I woke up, you already had food ready for us to eat. I have experience submitting, so I knew what my body needed. You did everything instinctually, and you did everything right. You feel more drained and vulnerable because this is the first time you've experienced those chemicals in such high quantities. Your body and mind expended more energy than necessary to process the new situation, and rid your body of the excess chemicals. Over time, the sub-drop after a scene will be less intense, unless the scene itself is more intense than usual. It is much like the crash after an adrenaline rush, in that way. Your body learns to process the chemicals more efficiently, instead of trying to purge the excess as quickly as possible. Aftercare, which is what we've been talking about, gives the mind and body the time to come down more slowly, by creating a situation where the chemicals taper off gradually, instead of suddenly returning to normal levels."

Thinking for a moment, Jane nodded, but still looked slightly confused. "Ok, I guess that makes sense. I held you because I needed to, though. I cooked dinner because I knew we'd both be hungry. I didn't do anything different than I normally would, after sex. I just needed to take care of you, so I did."

Smiling, Maura rested her head against Jane's. "I know. You're always taking care of me. The same chemicals are released when you dominate someone else, the brain just processes the resulting feelings differently. While a submissive tends to feel vulnerable and in need of contact, a dominant tends to feel protective and nurturing. Right now, I need to hold you, almost as much as you need to be held."

Humming happily, Jane nuzzled into her neck. "That's good, because I don't I want to get up anytime soon. Can we just have a quite day of cuddling and talking? Maybe watch a movie?"

After a moment, Maura gave a half shrug. "The talking and cuddling we can do. The movie might be harder. The only movies I have here are documentaries, and most of them are medical or forensic in nature. I don't think seeing a surgery or autopsy performed would be very relaxing or romantic, for you."

Shuddering, Jane made a face. "Yeah, you thought right. You know, it's a good thing we're not at home. Sleeping all afternoon and waking up in the middle of the night isn't really good for work."

Laughing, Maura checked the time. "Actually, if we were home, we would've slept through the work day. We'd be getting home from work about this time, assuming there was no open case. Joe would be ready for her afternoon walk, and Angela would probably be wanting to help with dinner before we went out for midweek drinks. Bass would be waiting patiently for his evening meal."

Hearing the wistful tone of voice, Jane smiled. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who's a little homesick. I love it here, and I'll probably regret saying this, but I can't wait to get home. I miss Joe sleeping at our feet at night, seeing the guys at work, going to work. Hell, I even miss Ma's nagging and trying not to trip over Bass in the dark."

Leaning in for a kiss, Maura returned the smile. "I miss all that, too. This is the first time I've come here, and couldn't wait to leave. It was always my escape from the loneliness I felt at home, but now I have friends and family at home that I miss. Before, I just had Bass, and I'm not sure he ever really noticed that his food was coming from a different person."

Cupping one cheek, Jane kissed the other. "Now you have friends and family and a dog waiting for you at home. You never have to be lonely again. With Ma around, you might have trouble finding time just to be alone."

Eyes closing, Maura leaned into Jane's hand. "I've had enough of being alone, in my life. I spend most of my time, at work, relatively alone. I like that there are people around, when I go home. I haven't really felt lonely since we became friends, even when I was alone. It's hard to remember a time when, just knowing you existed, didn't make me feel loved. I knew, if I needed someone to talk to or just spend time with, all I had to do was call you."

Sighing, Jane smiled. "I love you, so much. I wish I could take away all the pain and loneliness from her past. I hate knowing there was a time when you were less than happy, but I'm glad I can be there for you, now. What do you think about us maybe starting to look at donors when we get home? I want you to have a family that you know loves you as much as you love them. I want to have a family with you, so you never feel lonely again."

Wiping away tears, Maura smiled back. "Jane, I already have all that. You gave me your family, remember? I don't doubt that they love me just as much as they love you, and I love them. You and Angela have helped my mother and I become closer than we've ever been. Don't think I didn't know that you both talked to her, even if I don't know what was said. How could I possibly feel lonely will so many people around that love me?"

Leaning in for a kiss, Jane wiped away her own tears. "You're making me cry. Do you think we could start really talking about having kids? I love you, and I want to start a family with you. I know we said we'd wait and give us more time just for us, but I think I'm ready to start a family. I want to hold our baby and know that they exist because we love each other so much we had no choice but to share it with someone else."

Swallowing passed a lump in her throat, Maura nodded. "I think I'm ready for that, too. Even with kids, we can take time for just us. I'm sure Angela won't mind watching them from time to time. Yes, we can start looking at donors when we get home. Just know, it may take several tries before it works. Just like with intercourse, pregnancy is not guaranteed on the first try. I did some research during the case involving the fertility clinic, and can take six months, or more, for pregnancy to occur, even with hormones to boost fertility. We have to prepare ourselves for the chance that the first few attempts may fail."

Thinking for a moment, Jane nodded. "I think I can be ok with that. After all, I wouldn't expect to get pregnant right away, if I were trying with a guy. I think, as long as I know it's still possible, I'll be ok. And, we can always adopt. As much as I'd love to see you pregnant with our child, all I really care about is that we love our kids. It doesn't really matter how we end up with them. So, we're really going to do this? We're going to start a family?"

Laughing, Maura smiled. "Yes, we're really going to start a family. Do you still want to wait until I become pregnant before telling anyone? We should probably start looking at houses, or talking to an architect, soon. I'll find the information for the architect I had design this house, and he can start working on the renovations we discussed. It'll be done before next year."

Jane shrugged. "Honestly, right now? I'm ready to tell the world. That'll probably change several times in the future, though. Why don't we just see how it goes? When Ma finds out, though, she's never going to shut up about it. She'll have the nursery decorated before we even know the sex. I think she's been wanting grandkids since I was born. Oh, and we are NOT naming our kids after anyone in my family. I don't care what Ma says about it being a family name, or tradition, or anything else she comes up with. We will pick our kids' names because WE like them."

Head tilted to the side, Maura thought for a moment before nodding. "I agree. We should choose names we like. After all, we will be calling them by whatever names we give them for at least eighteen years. I would prefer not to name them after my parents, either. Mother's name is rather old fashioned, and I don't have a close enough relationship with Father to feel obligated to honor him in such a way."

Looking shy, Jane played with the lock of Maura's hair in her hand. "Would it be possible for us to get home, early? I really do miss everyone. I love it here, but I'm ready to go home."

Thinking, Maura shrugged. "It's possible. I doubt we could have the charter plane here sooner, but we should be able to book a flight with an international airline. It would mean taking either a boat or a small plane to the mainland, and leaving from a larger airport. If you really want to, I can start making calls later. Instead of the straight flight we took to get here, we will probably have layovers and transfers to worry about. It will take longer, but it will get us home sooner. It would also give you a chance to see what first class is like."

Grinning, Jane leaned in to kiss her. "I absolutely love you. You really don't mind cutting our honeymoon short?"

Laughing, Maura shook her head. "No, I don't mind leaving early, but we'll still have several days before we return to work. We can just continue the rest of our honeymoon at home. It's still several hours before I can start making calls, do you want to start getting things packed now, or wait until we know what time we need to leave?"

Lips pursed, Jane thought. "Honestly, right now, I'm kinda hungry. We kinda slept right through dinner, and had sex instead of lunch. Whatever it was that you fed me while I was half asleep, has been digested."

Shrugging, Maura smiled. "It was mostly fruit and some juice. I wanted you to have some quick and easy sugar before you passed out completely. I had a small snack when I woke up, but that was a few hours ago, now. A real meal sounds like a good idea."

Several moments later, Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane, you do realize you're still sitting in my lap, right? You need to get up if you want me to cook."

Smiling sheepishly, Jane stood, helping Maura up. "Sorry. I guess I'm just used to you being the one sitting in my lap. Hey, what's gonna happen to the food we don't eat?"

Maura made her way into the kitchen, opening cupboards to decide what to make. "The maintenance on the house is handled by the vineyard. I let them know what I'm coming, and they send someone to clean and make sure everything is ready for my arrival. After I leave, someone comes to make sure everything is clean and get the house closed up. Any food, or other supplies, are theirs, if they want them. I assume anything they don't want is thrown out, or given to someone else. A couple times a year, someone comes out to check if anything needs repaired, and make sure no animals have managed to get inside."

Leaning against the counter, Jane watched Maura gather ingredients. "So, anything we don't eat won't just go to waste. That's good. Ma would throw a fit if I let that much food just get thrown out. I was going to suggest giving it to a church, or something. Is there even a church, here?"

It took a couple moments before Maura answered. "I think there's one near the town, but I'm not positive. I know there's not one on this side of the island. I wouldn't mind having one built, but no one's ever asked or shown an interest, at least not to me. I remember Maria mentioning attending a service, but that was quite a number of years ago. She might have even meant a church on the mainland."

Recognizing a dish she'd seen Maura make before, Jane got out a knife and started cutting the vegetables. They worked in a comfortable silence, Jane helping prepare ingredients and getting the table set, while Maura cooked and assembled the meal. As the smell of cooking food filled the room, both their stomachs growled. Laughing, they finished as quickly as possible, and sat down to eat. They both had seconds before they were full.

Clearing the table, Jane started on the dishes while Maura stood by ready to dry. Putting everything away, they stood looking at each other.

Finally, Jane shrugged. "Ok, now what? It's too early to make calls, we've eaten, and I'm not even a little bit tired. Should we go ahead and get everything packed?"

Checking the time, Maura thought before responding. "Actually, I think I'd like to take a bath, then watch the sunrise from the beach. Would you like to join me? Packing can wait. We didn't wear most of the clothing we brought, so it shouldn't take too long to repack."

Smiling, Jane went to start running a bath, waiting for Maura to join her. They relaxed, talking, until the water got cold and all the bubbles were gone. The sky was just beginning to lighten as they dried off. Sending Maura ahead of her, Jane stopped to pour them some wine.

Slipping onto the lounge chair behind her, Jane handed Maura her glass of wine. "I know it's early, but it's our last day here, and there was that open bottle from the other night. I figured we could finish it off, and toast the last sunrise of our honeymoon."

Leaning back against her, Maura smiled. "That sounds perfect."

They watched the sun rise as the island woke up around them. Eventually, Maura got up. They put the chairs and umbrella back in the shed, and went inside. Maura got out her phone to start making calls, and Jane decided to start packing.

Several minutes later, Maura joined Jane in the bedroom. "I was able to get us on an early flight. We'll have a transfer in Paris, and another in London, before flying back to the States. Then we'll have another transfer in Cleveland, and a layover in New York. The vineyard's plane will take us to the airport in a couple hours, so we should hurry."

Blinking, Jane stared at her for a moment. "We'll be in more major cities in one day, than I think I've seen in my life. Do you realize this is the first time I've used my passport, and it's going to be stamped in three different countries?"

Head tilted, Maura thought. "I hadn't really thought about it. Unfortunately, we won't be on the ground long enough to do any real sight seeing. We'll have several hours in Paris, but there won't be enough time to really leave the other airports. If you'd like, we can do some quick sight seeing Paris, as long as we stay near the airport."

Shrugging, Jane went back to packing. "Honestly, the only think I know about Paris is that the Eiffel Tower is there. If you want to show me something, then that's fine. Kinda sad we won't have time to see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, though. That would be cool. Maybe we can go there some other time, for a weekend, or something."

Nodding, Maura started folding clothes and handing them to Jane to pack. "That's in Cleveland, right? We could take a weekend to go see it, if you'd like. Of course, it'll be awhile before we're able to get a weekend off. We really do need to finish packing though, we need to be at the airport in an hour if we're going to make it to the mainland in time."

Shoving things into the suitcases, Jane looked at Maura and shrugged. "It's not like you're not going to have everything cleaned when we get home, anyway. I know you, there's no way you'll let this stuff get packed away till summer without having it cleaned first, even if we didn't wear it."

Nodding, Maura decided not to argue, and started going through drawers to make sure nothing was forgotten. Finding a couple items, she added them to the pile on the bed, before starting a sweep of the bathroom and rest of the house. Coming back with the few things she'd found, she saw Jane sitting on the suitcase to hold it closed while she zipped it up.

Pointing to the end of the empty bed, Maura dropped her small armload next to Jane. "Did you pack the pile of clothes I left right there?"

Looking at her like she'd asked a stupid question, Jane nodded. "Yeah. It's in here, which is why I'm sitting on the suitcase. I don't think that stuff's gonna fit. Maybe if we move some things around in your suitcase, or something?"

Sighing, Maura closed her eyes, then opened them and smiled sweetly. "Jane, you packed all our clothing."

Still staring, Jane blinked. "Of course, I did. We don't want to leave anything behind."

Maura's smile turned into a smirk. "Jane, what are we going to wear to the airport?"

Looking her up and down, Jane's eyes widened and she hopped off the suitcase to open it. "I completely forgot we're naked. Shit. Ok, just give me a minute. And, uh, ignore the wrinkles."

Laughing, Maura watched as Jane yanked clothes out of the suitcase. They got dressed quickly, and finished packing. Loading the bags in the car, they started for the airport.

About halfway there, Jane had a thought. "Hey, I thought you said you don't own a private plane."

Turning her gaze from the road briefly, Maura looked at her. "I don't. The plane belongs to the vineyard. It's very small, and used mostly to shuttle people to and from the mainland. I believe it only seats four, but I've never flown in it, myself. It's not large enough to fly at the higher altitudes, or over longer distances. Reginald mostly uses it when he has business off the island, or to collect visitors for events."

Grinning, Jane held up a hand. "But, you own the vineyard. Therefore, you own the plane."

Rolling her eyes, Maura sighed. "WE own the vineyard. The plane belongs to the vineyard, which is why we can use the plane, now. Even if I felt the need to claim ownership of the plane, it would be rather pointless. It's simply not capable of flying over long distances, so it has to stay here. While we're on the island, we can use it to get back and forth to the mainland, but I doubt it can carry enough fuel to fly more than a couple hundred miles. It will be refueling before flying back."

Still grinning, Jane chuckled. "Doesn't matter how you say it, it still translates the same. WE own a private plane. I'm taking pictures of it."

Shaking her head, Maura just kept driving.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the airport, the car had barely stopped before Jane jumped out, phone in hand. "Ok, where's this plane? I want pictures so I can show everyone."<p>

Laughing, Maura pointed over Jane's shoulder. "It's over there, but I doubt it's what you had in mind."

Turning, Jane's mouth dropped open. "But, that's tiny. I think I've seen buses bigger than that. How can I brag that I own a plane, if it looks like a wind-up toy?"

Laughing harder, Maura opened the truck and started getting bags out. "I told you it was small. Were you expecting something more like the one we chartered?"

Pouting, Jane nodded. "Well, yeah, kinda. That thing looks like it'll blow away in a strong wind. I don't want pictures anymore. The guys'll just make fun of me. I should've taken pictures of our charter plane. Now THAT was worth bragging about."

Rolling her eyes, Maura waited for Jane to help her carry the bags to the plane. The pilot met them part way and introduced himself. Taking one of the suitcases, he helped lift them into the small cargo area behind the seats. Handing them helmets, he explained that the headsets would allow them to talk over the noise of the engine.

Jane didn't stop pouting until they were in the air. Looking out the window, she realized the small plane let them see things a lot easier. She spent the rest of the flight pointing out everything that caught her interest, even taking her phone out to take pictures. When they landed, she insisted on posing for pictures with the plane, Maura, and the pilot. Maura had to eventually drag her away so they could check their bags and wait for their flight.

Once they boarded their flight, Jane started taking pictures of everything in first class. Maura finally took the phone away, putting it in her pocket, when the announcement to turn off all electronic devices came over the speakers. The short flight was spent listening to Jane's excitement over flying first class, and a running commentary of the view out the window.

Landing in Paris, they checked the status of their next flight before leaving the airport. Standing silently by, Jane listened to Maura talk to an employee in excited French. Smiling, she turned back and explained that there was a slight delay with their next flight, but that gave them enough time to do some sight seeing and grab a quick lunch.

Guiding her out of the airport, Maura hailed a cab and gave directions Jane couldn't understand. Pointing out some of the more famous landmarks, Maura took Jane on a quick driving tour of the city. Eventually, they stopped at a small café that let them see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Jane had her ask the waiter to take their picture with the Eiffel Tower in the background, even if it was rather small. Laughing and smiling, they caught another cab after lunch, going past a few more landmarks on the way back to the airport.

Smiling, Maura pulled Jane to a stop before she could enter the airport. "We're in Paris, on our honeymoon. I want a kiss."

Laughing, Jane picked her up, spinning around before kissing her. "Was that good enough? I'm willing to try again, if it wasn't."

Pretending to think, Maura's lips quirked before she dragged Jane's head down to hers, kissing her hard. "That's better. Come on, we don't want to miss our flight. I'm ready to go home."

Laughing, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her into the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this story. It's just kinda run it's course. I'm ready to write actual plot, again, without frequent smut-breaks. They're homesick, and I miss writing for everyone else.<strong>

**I'm ending this story with the honeymoon, so people have the option to skip it, if they want. I know smut doesn't appeal to everyone, and this story is very smut-heavy. At least some of the conversations will be brought up again, but I'll try to make it easy to know what happened, even for people who choose to skip this story.**

**I just think having most of the series closer to the T side of the line, will work better. This story was good practice, and fun to write, though. I won't be abandoning sex scenes altogether, just not writing quite so MUCH smut into the next story. There kinda needs to be room for other stuff.**

**Also, the summary of this story is updated to reflect what actually ended up happening.**

**This story is 10 chapters, almost 28K words, and 64 document pages. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I wrote this chapter several days ago, but wanted to wait to post it until I had the first chapter of the next story written and ready to post. It's called, 'Let Them Be Little,' and starts right where this one left off. Oh, and will have them starting their family.**


End file.
